L'Animalerie de Poudlard
by Elfyliane
Summary: Harry en avait marre de tout, d'abord le réveil, puis le retard, puis le cours, puis la cravate, puis Snape, puis Malfoy, puis Voldemort. Pitié sa journée ne pouvait-elle pas s'améliorer un peu. première fic, indulgence please!
1. Chapter 1

Animal Poudlard.

Franchement était-ce sa faute s'il dormait mal la nuit...non...bon au moins une nuit sur deux...oui bon sur trois. Mais bref, cette nuit-là faisait partie du tiers où il était dans son lit donc il n'avait rien à se reprocher...enfin pas trop. Un halètement un peu trop proche ramena Harry de ses pensées. Son poursuivant était près beaucoup trop près pour sa petite santé. Aussi accéléra-t-il l'allure. Il courut plus vite et recommença à distancer son poursuivant. Pour s'en assurer, il prit la décision de regarder derrière lui, cruelle erreur le mur l'avait arrêté aussi sûrement que Neville ratait sa potion devant le Pr. Snape. Le choc lui fit voir plusieurs vifs d'or et des balais, et quand il recouvrit la vue une museau avec toute une série de dents blanches le surmontait...okay il était mort!

**Flash-Back**

Il s'était réveillé en retard pour pas changer. Pour une fois son insomnie était aller voir ailleurs ... après 3h du matin ... si si c'était un net progrès d'habitude il arrivait à s'endormir vers 6h et avec des cours à 8h15, c'était très lourd de se lever et surtout d'être réveillé par le réveil gracieusement offert par Hermione. Celui-ci affiché un joyeux:

COURS DE POTIONS DANS MOINS DE 20 MINUTES, 36 SECONDES, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30, 29, **SCHRAK...Boum!**

-Bien visé Ron, souffle Neville totalement enfoncé dans son oreiller.

-Merci, on a combien de temps avant la résurrection du monstre?

-Pas moins de 5 minutes, baille Dean.

-Okay, bonne nuit tout le monde.

-Bonne nuit Ron, répondent Harry, Neville, Dean et Seamus tout aussi endormi que lui.

-Euh dîtes, un mauvais sentiment me vient, vous savez genre affreux pressentiment absolument horrible que quelque chose va se passer.

-Dors Neville, t'es en train de te prendre pour Trelawney, réplique Ron.

-Eh les gars il disait quoi le réveil déjà, questionne Seamus.

-Je crois que c'était un truc du genre..., commence Harry avant d'être coupé brusquement.

COURS DE POTIONS DANS 15 MINUTES ET 07 SECONDES, 06, 05, 04, 03, 02, 01, VOUS ÊTES MORTS VOUS N'AUREZ PLUS LE TEMPS D'ARRIVER A TEMPS SI VOUS PRENEZ UN PETIT DEJEUNER, EXTINCTION DU REVEIL POUR RECHARGEMENT DE LA BATTERIE.

-Ouf! C'est fini, cette chose innommable va se taire jusque demain matin, souffle Harry.

-Oh non! les gars...

-Joie. Et dire que Hermione a osé nous offrir ça pour la rentrée, franchement qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu lui faire pour pareille punition, s'attriste Ron

-les gars

-Attends qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a dit déjà, « ceci est pour votre bien et surtout pour celui du sablier que vous videz par vos retards répétés! », imite Seamus sous les rires des autres.

-les mecs

Ouah, magnifique imitation Seam', j'aurais pas fait mieux, rigole Dean.

-OH! VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER OUI! C'EST URGENT, NOM D'UN SCROUT A PETARD!

-Calme-toi Neville! On t'écoute, on t'écoute, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande Harry, après tout Neville qui dépasse les 20 décibels c'est très inquiétant mais Neville continua de s'agiter et tomba de son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'interroge Ron

-Réfléchi on a cours de potions dans, Oh Merlin!, moins de 08mn, on est mort, on est mort les gars!

-Euh oui bien sûr, on aura qu'à dire qu'on a été victimes d'une mauvaise blague qui nous retardé et puis voilà, invente Dean complètement enterré dans sa couette.

-Mais enfin c'est cours de potions! Potions = Snape! Snape = tortures de malheureux Griffondors! Griffondors = nous! S'épouvante Neville.

Trois secondes, c'est le temps que prit l'information, puis me tilt se fit.

-!

Un cri de longue agonie secoua le château, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux.

Dans les couloirs, cinq jeunes hommes de 16 ans tentaient avec désespoir d'atteindre la salle de potions tout en essayant de finir de s'habiller. Ron d'ailleurs parvint à réaliser l'exploit de s'étrangler avec sa cravate et tomba. N'écoutant que son coeur, Harry lui porta secours. Malheureusement sa bonne action puisqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de potions close, 6s de retard, ça fait mal, très mal! Après avoir adressé une courte prière à Godric Griffondor, les deux élèves toquèrent avec des têtes de condamnés à mort.

-Entrée! Déclare une voix doucereuse, un peu trop d'ailleurs, mauvais, Ah! Le héros du monde sorcier et son faire-valoir daignent enfin faire acte de leur présence dans mon cours avec, oh mais il y a de l'amélioration, 10mn de retard! 10 points en moins chacun, allez à vos places!

-Mais enfin vous veniez de fermer la p...

-20 points en moins Potter maintenant veuillez aller à vos places, non Mr. Potter vous vous allez avec Mr. Longdubat, ricana le Pr. Snape avec plaisir, une équation pareille c'est au moins 80 points à enlever!Oui la journée commençait plutôt bien.

Harry n'eut pas le choix et, sous le regard courroucée de Hermione pour leur avoir fait perdre des points, alla s'asseoir à côté de Neville qui lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

-Maintenant que ce fâcheux contretemps est réglé, allez chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire et commencez à préparer la potion décrite au tableau, Relievo animalis!

Les élèves se levèrent et prirent les ingrédients. Un calme relatif se posa sur la classe concentrée, le calme avant la tempête hélas! Et elle arriva bien vite. Sous la forme d'un Malfoy un peu trop joyeux au goût d'Harry. Celui-ci attendit que le Pr. Snape se soit retourner pour lancer dans leur chaudron la dernière chose qu'il fallait y mettre: la bave de chauves-souris! Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, la potion explosa dégageant par la même occasion un épais nuage rose.

-Potter! Longdubat! Qu'avez-vous encore fait! Sortez, sortez tous! S'écrit Snape en s'apercevant que la fumée stagnait.

Mais à peine la porte fut elle ouverte qu'elle doubla de volume et s'engouffra à l'extérieur. Toute la classe se mit à courir, même Snape, moment mémorable qu'hélas personne ne remarqua trop qu'ils étaient à courir! Ils atteignirent la Grande Salle où un étonnant spectacle les accueillit.

-Oh non, c'est le pompom! S'exclame Harry désespéré.

En effet, Voldemort accompagné de Lucius Malfoy, Igor Karkaroff, les frères Lestranges, Nott senior, Greybak et d'autres mangemorts était tranquillement installé dans laGrande Salle. Dumbledore était absent convoqué par le ministère.

-Mon cher Harry, mais quel plaisir de te revoir, je me suis permis de prendre mes aises tu comprends j'ai tout mon temps avec la barrière que j'ai fait installé tout autour de Poudlard, ricane méchamment le Seigneur des Ténèbres en voyant le groupe trembler.

Pourtant il arrêta son rire purement démoniaque en remarquant que le dit-groupe ne le regardait pas, même Potter semblait plus absorbé par ce qu'il voyait que pour l'écouter, l'avait-il seulement écouter? Soudain un cri le coupa dans ses pensées.

-Là, elle est de l'autre côté aussi! S'exclame un élève terrifié.

-Fermez les portes tout de suite! Ordonne Snape.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin? S'énerve Voldy.

Il n'eut pas le temps de gronder encore plus puisqu'une épaisse et lourde fumée rose (pour ceux qu'ils veulent une nuance imaginer les vêtements d'Ombrage, vous comprenez la frayeur maintenant!) entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle atteint rapidement le plafond englobant tout ce qui l'entouraient jusqu'aux barrières magiques installées par le Seigneur ténébreux empêchant par la même occasion son expansion vers le village de Pré-au-Lard. Dans la Grande Salle, les gens hoquetaient et s'écroulaient. Bientôt tous étaient à terre inconscients. Un silence morbide planait sur les lieux. Puis le nuage se dissipa et laissa apparaître les formes inconscientes.

Harry Potter se réveilla, il ne savait combien il avait dormi mais en tout cas il se sentait en pleine forme. Il se rappela soudain des événements qui s'étaient déroulés plus tôt et regarda subitement autour de lui en se relevant. Chose qu'il rata magnifiquement, il tomba tête la première sur le sol froid de Poudlard qui lui sembla d'ailleurs plus précis que d'habitude, il y avait un il ne savait quoi d'étrange. Mais il ne s'appesantît pas dessus, son menton lui faisait un mal pas possible. Il voulut se toucher le menton pour voir s'il y avait des dégâts mais au lieu des doigts auxquels il s'attendait il sentit des pattes douces le touchaient. Harry baissa les yeux et vit avec effarement que ses mains étaient désormais de magnifiques pattes puissantes et toutes douces. Un rapide examen lui apprit qu'il était devenu une superbe panthère noire.

Entendant du bruit, des grognements principalement, autour de lui, il regarda et vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être ainsi transformé. Ron était maintenant un superbe lion quoiqu'encore un peu jeune comme lui, Mione devait être la loutre juste à côté, les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient souhaité recommencer leurs études pour pouvoir étendre leur commerce de Farces et Attrapes étaient devenus de superbes renards rusées. Neville était devenu un étonnant petit fenec, Dean était quant à lui un superbe un lémur vari et Seamus un panda roux. Tournant la tête, il vit une petite hermine blanche se redressait et le regardait avec dédain, Malfoy donc. Son père aisément reconnaissable à ses poils presque blancs était désormais un colley à poils longs, les frères Lestranges étaient devenus des pumas, nott père et fils des lynx, Blaise un guépard et le directeur de Dumstrang une panthère des neiges c'est ce qui attira l'attention Harry. Il le ne cessait de regardait la panthère quand un grondement lui fit tourner la tête. Il tomba nez à nez avec un loup noir magnifique et puissant qui, il le sentait, n'était pas Greybak puisque celui-ci était devenu un loup gris. Une intuition lui souffla que c'était Snape et qu'il avait tout intérêt à courir très mais alors là très très vite s'il ne voulait finir en croquettes pour loup. Ce qu'il fit, entraînant Snape hors de la Grande Salle.

**Fin Flash-back**

Harry n'en revenait tout ça cause de Malfoy fils. S'il s'en sortait il lui ferait payer mais là présentement, il tentait de trouver un moyen d'échapper à Snape avant d'être mordu par ce dernier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ce mur aussi on lui avait rien demandait, en plus avec ses sens surdéveloppés, il avait eu un mal fou à se mettre à courir, bon Snape aussi mais quand même ce dernier avait compris le truc plus vite que lui. Levant les yeux, il vit le loup noir, gueule ouverte, avançait vers lui Tout son être respirait la colère et le désir de vengeance. Brusquement il sauta et Harry ferma les yeux s'attendant à la douleur qui allait immanquablement venir. Mais rien ne vint, alors ill ouvrit les yeux et vit un chien noir semblable au sinistros se battre contre le loup. Non ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait être...

(Je suis vicieuse mais que tous savent qui est me mystérieux sauveur, enfin j'expliquerais un éventuel comment du pourquoi après, j'aime pas trop les explications trop profondes. En espérant que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur telles ou telles choses qu'il soit négatif ou positif votre avis compte!)


	2. Chapter 2

_(l'histoire continue, bon tout le monde a compris qui était le nouvel arrivant qui sauve Harry de son funeste destin de croquettes pour chien ermmh pour loup, dsl iatus!)_

_Bon je vais quand même une liste des transformations animalières:_

_Harry= panthère noire_

_Ron= lion_

_Hermione=loutre_

_Neville=fenec_

_Jumeaux Weasley=renards_

_Dean= lémur vari_

_Seamus=panda roux (bon je ne sais pas si le changement s'est fait dans mon premier chapitre,_

_si ça n'a pas marché, j'explique il n'est plus un lémur catta mais un _

_panda roux, je trouvais ça mieux)_

_Draco=hermine blanche_

_Lucius=colley blanc à poils longs_

_Rodolphus et Rabastan=pumas_

_Nott=lynx_

_Blaise=guépard_

_Igor=panthère des neiges_

_Fenrir=loup gris_

_Severus=loup noir_

Réapparition et explications.

Harry regarda étonné le chien noir se battre contre le loup. Les deux animaux ruaient, roulaient, mordaient, grognaient, enfin se battaient avec acharnement quoi! Ils finirent par se mettre face à face et à former un cercle tout en continuant de se regarder et de gronder. Soudain le loup rompit le mouvement pour se jeter sur la panthère. Mais une fois encore un choc le propulsa loin de Harry. Celui-ci regarda effaré un loup brun et un peu doré par endroit gronder dans la direction de Snape.

Rémus était venu faire une surprise à Harry en passant à l'improviste à Poudlard mais quand il était arrivé dans la cour d'entrée, il avait sentit qu'il passait sous quelque chose, il s'était alors retourné et n'avait pas pu repasser à l'extérieur. L'inquiétude commençant à monter, il était entré mais à peine avait-il fait quelque pas qu'une étrange fumée l'avait enveloppé l'assommant. Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait immédiatement sentit les changements. Il s'était transformé en loup brun mais gardait tout le contrôle de son corps ce qui était déjà moins normal que d'habitude outre le fait qu'habituellement il ne se transformait que pendant les pleines lunes. Soudain son ouïe définitivement plus aiguisé perçu des bruits de lutte. Il connaissait les odeurs des deux combattants et du troisième animal pourtant l'une des trois odeurs le choqua. Non ce n'était pas possible! Il devait forcément se tromper! Indécis, il fonça vers le lieu du combat et arriva juste à temps pour voir un loup noir foncé sur une panthère couchée sur le sol. Ni une ni deux, il le percuta l'envoyant valsé à plusieurs mètres.

Snape se redressa, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Si Potter et Longdubat n'avaient pas un peu mieux surveillé leur chaudron, il n'en serait pas là coincé dans sa forme animagus! Bon sang! La journée avait si bien commencée pourtant. Deux puissants grondements le sortirent de ses pensées. Il avisa les deux animaux face à lui, soudain le choc! Il s'attarda sur le chien noir comme le faisaient déjà le loup brun et la panthère. Non c'est pas vrai cela ne pouvait être...

-« SIRIUS/ PARRAIN/ SALE CABOT! » s'écrièrent-ils tous les trois en même temps _(ermh, inutile que je dise qui a crier quoi n'est-ce pas?)_

Le chien noir les regarda tour à tour puis sembla brutalement réaliser quelque chose.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin? Pourquoi je suis ici et non au ministère et surtout pourquoi je me suis transformé? » S'étonna le dit-Sirius.

-« Tu ne te souviens de riens? » Questionna Rémus

-« Bah non pourquoi je devrais...Merlin! Harry où est Harry?

-Je suis là parrain! » S'exclama Harry en larmes _(enfin autant qu'une panthère puisse pleurer)_

-« Mais enfin Harry pourquoi tu sembles si triste et ... heureux à la fois?

-Cela va faire près d'un an que tu as enfin disparu sale clebs! » Renifla Snape.

- « Que ... un an! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe je veux qu'on m'explique! »

Alors Harry et Rémus se mirent à lui raconter tout ce qu'il ne savait pas de sa disparition à tavers le voile jusqu'à maintenant le tout sous les commentaires sarcastiques de Severus qui se serait bien passer du retour du cabot. Sirius était sous le choc la dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était sa cousine Bellatrix qui lui envoyait un sort puis d'être là et d'avoir attaquer Snape dès qu'il avait reconnu l'odeur de ce dernier, un vieux réflexe du temps de Poudlard qui s'était décidément avait bien fait de se manifester puisqu'il lui avait permis de protéger son adorable filleul ... devenu une magnifique panthère ... qu'est-ce que c'était ce bordel encore!

-« Pourquoi est-il devenu une panthère? » S'interrogea Sirius.

-« Je crois que j'ai une explication à tout ça mais il vaudrait mieux rejoindre la Grande Salle pour éviter les répétitions. » S'exclama Severus.

Les quatre animaux se mirent alors en route. Harry avait un peu de mal à avancer correctement mais dans l'ensemble ça allait mieux que tout à l'heure. Enfin ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle où tout le monde s'était réveillé et se regardaient comme des chiens de faïences. Leur arrivée fit tourner les têtes de tous les gens présents dans la salle. Un tesem _(ou lévrier tesem ou encore lévrier de khéops, similaire au cirneco de l'Etna, plus simplement c'est le chien égyptien qui aurait servi de modèle pour représenter Anubis)_ noir s'approcha. Harry le reconnu comme étant Voldemort.

-« Severus, mon cher, tu tombes bien, aurais-tu une explication à donner pour tout ce cirque? » Interrogea d'une voix doucereuse Tom.

-« J'ai effectivement une hypothèse qui pourrait répondre à plusieurs questions dans le même temps. » Commença Severus en regardant avec lourdeur Sirius qui gronda.

Tous suivirent le trajet visuel et tombèrent sur un sinistros ou en tout cas quelque chose qui lui ressemblait vachement au vu de ce qu'ils voyaient. Puis l'odeur chemina jusqu'à leur cerveau qui leur donna la réponse au pourquoi ils avaient l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

-« Mais c'est impossible, vous êtes mort! » S'écria d'un aboiement criard un pékinois que Draco identifia comme étant Pansy.

-« Comment avez-vous fait pour survivre? » Enchaîna une chatte rousse, Ginny donc.

-« Comment oses-tu être toujours de ce monde sale cabot! » S'indigna Narcissa devenue un superbe ... ragondin.

-« Si vous m'aviez laisser continuer vous auriez une explication mais je dois vérifier un dernier petit détail, Mr. Potter?

-Quoi?

-Quand tout cela est arrivé, aviez-vous quelque chose vous ayant appartenu au clébard sur vous?

-...Oui, un miroir dont il avait un double toujours sur lui.

-Bien voici ce que je pense qu'il s'est passé », commença Severus, « en cours de potions, il y a eu une erreur qui a entraîné une explosion et l'apparition de ce nuage rose. L'erreur, j'imagine, est un ingrédient ajouté qui n'avait rien faire là et surtout pas au stade où la potion était. Ce qui me fait penser que cela devait être de la bave de chauves-souris car c'est un élément qu'on fait réagir avec des yeux de lézards quand on veut faire une potion aidant à la transformation en animagus or cette potion et celle étudiée en classe possède une même base, seuls 2 ingrédients diffèrent entre ces recettes. Et bien sûr la bave en est un des deux. Malheureusement la quantité étant trop importante, le mélange a mal réagit et a explosé formant ce nuage. Nous sommes sortis de la classe et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est arrivé. Nous avons tous utilisé notre magie mais elle a été absorbée par le nuage et nous a ensuite enveloppé. Nous sommes donc tombés évanouis et nous nous sommes transformés. Durant ce temps-là, la fumée est sûrement passé partout et a pénétré les vêtements atteignant par la même occasion le fameux miroir. Un lien magique a dû se faire et un portail a sûrement dû s'ouvrir en faisant dès lors un échange. La fumée disparaît dans le passage et le sac à puces revient mais sous forme animagus comme nous tous.

-Si je comprends nous actuellement coincé dans nos formes d'animagus et pour l'instant sans moyen d'inverser le processus », résuma Sirius en regardant d'un oeil goguenard sa chère et tendre cousine Narcissa devenu un ragondin.

Les révélations prirent toutes leurs ampleurs dans les cerveaux de tous et on s'inquiéta, allaient-ils toujours rester?

-« Bon jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution nous sommes coincés ici puisqu'ils nous aient impossible de faire de la magie et les barrières que j'ai installé sur toujours en place », résuma Voldemort, il réfléchit quelques instants puis se tourna vers Harry,« je propose une trêve le temps que tout s'arrange puis on reprend nos affaires chacun de notre côté, qu'en penses-tu?

-Okay mais pas d'entourloupes, on est tous dans le même bateau » acquiesça Harry avec s'être concerté avec ses amis.

-« Dîtes c'est bien beau tout ça mais est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment nous allons nous nourrir? » Interrogea Sirius.

Et comme pour appuyer sa question, plusieurs estomacs choisirent ce moment pour se rappeler de leur existence à leur propriétaire. Harry et Voldemort se regardèrent, ils sentaient que la cohabitation allait dure, très dure.


	3. Chapter 3

_(je remets la liste à chaque fois comme ça vous perdrez pas le Nord dans mon histoire..normalement)_

_Harry: panthère_

_Ron: lion_

_Hermione: loutre_

_Neville: fenec_

_Dean: lémur vari_

_Seamus: panda roux (question pourquoi cet animal là et pas un autre, premier/ère qui trouve a le droit de demander l'ajout d'un élément qu'il/elle a envie de voir dans cette histoire!)_

_Ginny: chatte_

_Rémus: loup brun avec mèches dorés_

_Sirius: chien noir_

_Pansy: pékinois_

_Blaise: guépard_

_Draco: hermine_

_Lucius: colley à poils longs_

_Nott père et fils: lynx (suffrage: j'hésite entre plusieurs noms pour le père: Nicolas, Daniel, Théodore Senior, Alain et Auguste, lequel préférez-vous?)_

_Les frères Lestrange: pumas_

_Narcissa: ragondin_

_Fenrir: loup gris_

_Severus: loup noir_

_Voldemort: tesem_

_Je crois que j'ai mis tout le monde pour l'instant, Bonne lecture!)_

Torture et premières romances?

Le soleil continuait de monter dans le ciel d'Angleterre. Dans Poudlard, à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, personne ne pipait mot tous se regardaient. Ils avaient tous pris des positions indiquant clairement les deux camps. Seul certains restaient négligemment au milieu comme Sévérus, les Malfoy ou encore Sirius qui ne cessait de s'agiter. Draco restait près de son père, on ne savait jamais. En plus, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il pouvait grand-chose avec sa taille, franchement une hermine, son animagus était une hermine, il se serait plutôt vu en dragon. Enfin il ne se plaignait pas trop quand même il suffisait de voir Pansy ou même sa mère pour être heureux de sa forme.

Un ronronnement le tira de ses pensées, tournant la tête il vit une vision qui le fit ricaner. Visiblement Weasley femelle tentait d'attirer l'attention de Saint Potty par une attitude qu'elle semblait vouloir aguicheuse. Ce qui ne semblait pas plaire du tout à son frère qui était devenu un peu trop grand à son goût et qui regardait d'un air désapprobateur sa sœur draguer Potter. Le dit-Potter semblait loin de tout ça, il regardait du l'autre côté de la salle un point précis en l'occurrence le directeur de Dumstrang remarqua Draco en tournant la tête devenu également une panthère, des neiges par contre. Visiblement lui aussi était intrigué par son homologue au pelage noir. Intéressant.

Draco survola la salle du regard enfin autant que sa taille le lui permettait. Il vit Thomas et Finnigan roulaient en boule l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient le couple phare du moment vu qu'ils ne rataient aucune occasion d'afficher leur … amour, eurk! Ce terme était vraiment typiquement griffondorien comme leur comportement d'ailleurs. Draco remarqua soudain qu'il ne sentait plus l'odeur de son père près de lui. Il se leva aussitôt et le chercha du regard. Il le trouva rapidement en train de gronder contre Sirius qui aboyait amuser par la situation. Bon d'accord qu'est-ce qui c'était passer au juste? Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps la réponse, d'un saut Sirius s'était placé derrière Lucius et l'avait reniflé. Son père fit aussitôt volte face n'appréciant pas du tout l'attitude de son cousin. Bon visiblement il était occupé, un souffle contre sa nuque lui fit, encore, tourner la tête.

Il vit entouré par tout une série d'animaux … pas toujours magnifiques d'ailleurs, ça allait du castor au lapin en passant par des ….. rats, euuurk, ils devaient sûrement avoir des liens de parenté avec Pettigrow! Un coup de dents brusque le ramena à la réalité, okay ils lui voulaient pas que du bien. Il émit des sons brefs et couina quand un nouveau le fit tomber. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son père essayait de s'approcher mes les animaux lui barrèrent le passage. Bon ils voulaient très certainement se venger mais il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy ça sait se défendre. Mais là la différence de taille joua et Draco fut rapidement mal au point. En cherchant à échapper à ce piège, il vit Weasley femelle le regardait d'un air sadique et joyeux avant de lui envoyait un coup de griffes qui le propulsa au sol, encore une fois. Des grognements lui indiquèrent que son père et son parrain tentaient d'arriver jusqu'à lui et même Black, Lupin et Potter essayait de passer mais il n'y arrivaient pas. Il attendit le prochain coup, personne ne pourrait l'aider, les animaux étaient trop énervés pour le laisser partir. Le coup n'arriva pas, à la place un puissant rugissement les clouèrent tous sur place. Draco sentit les animaux s'écartaient rapidement sur le passage du lion qui venait s'imposer sa loi. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à atteindre l'hermine en mauvais état et Draco put admi… ermh …. observer Ron Weasley dans toute sa grandeur le surplombait …. moui assez grand quand même pensa Draco à cet instant tout en fermant les yeux en voyant la gueule ouverte s'approchait de son coup. Un Malfoy qui meurt de la main d'un Weasley quel honte!

Soudain il sentit les mâchoires se refermer sur son coup mais tout en douceur contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait. Elles le soulevèrent et il osa ouvrir les yeux. Tous les animaux s'écartaient avec crainte, visiblement le regard de Weasley ne devait pas être très engageant. Celui-ci d'ailleurs s'allongea dans un coin et tranquillement commença à lécher Malfoy pour nettoyer ses plaies. Non il avait quand même réveillé l'instinct maternel surprotecteur des Weasley n'est-ce pas! Un nouveau coup de langue lui indiqua que c'était fort probable. De l'autre côté de la salle, il aperçut un lynx et un pumas occupaient contre toute évidence à, disons le franchement, se fendre la poire! Ils allaient lui payer ça mais plus tard, présentement il était bien. Un léger jappement lui fit tourner la tête à lui et à Ro..Weasley. Son père était là et le regardait. Il sentit le rouquin bougeait et son père l'attrapa délicatement par le coup. Il l'installa ensuite contre son flanc et doucement Draco sentit le sommeil et la fatigue le gagnait. Il ne l'avait pas vu mais sa torture avait duré un sacré bout de temps. Et tous commençait à e coucher mais avec une nouvelle organisation. Les mamgemorts les plus gradés et les principaux griffondors l'entouraient. Formant une barrière entre lui et les autres élèves/animaux et les quelques mangemorts de bas étage. Génial! Pensa-t-il avec ironie, il avait réveillé l'instinct maternel surprotecteur de ceux qui l'entouraient! Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit bercé par les battements du cœur de son père.

_(voilà je m'arrête là, reviews reviews, !)_


	4. Chapter 4

_(on continue, je remets la liste ... vous pouvez toujours rêver pour que je mette la liste de tous ceux qui ont attaquer Draco!)_

_Harry: panthère_

_Ron: lion_

_Hermione: loutre_

_Neville: fenec_

_Dean: lémur vari_

_Seamus: panda roux_

_Ginny: chatte_

_Rémus: loup_

_Sirius: chien_

_Pansy: pékinois_

_Blaise: guépard_

_Draco: hermine_

_Lucius: colley à poils longs_

_Nott père et fils: lynx_

_les frères Lestranges: pumas_

_Narcissa: ragondin_

_Fenrir: loup_

_Severus: loup_

_Voldemort: tesem_

_Voilà pour l'instant c'est tout (j'espère) mais bon si vous souhaitez voir apparaître un personnage, dîtes le moi ainsi que l'animal que vous aimeriez qu'il soit._

Découvertes et intérêts.

Lucius regarda son fils s'endormir. Jamais de toute sa vie, il n'avait eu aussi peur! Sans l'aide inopinée du Weasley, il n'aurait probablement plus de fils à l'heure qu'il est. Désormais il l'avait le surveiller comme une poule couve son oeuf, parole de Serpentard! Un léger mouvement derrière lui, lui fit tourner la têt, si jamais Black recommençait son jeu stupide, il allait mordre. Mais l'odeur qui lui parvint n'était pas celle de Sirius et en analysant l'odeur plus consciencieusement il reconnut le propriétaire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait aussi près de lui? Les questions qu'il se posait se démultiplièrent quand il le sentit s'installer contre lui. Des questions plein la tête mais épuisé, Lucius s'endormit rapidement, frottant une dernière fois son museau contre celui de son fils qui émit un petit cri.

Le lendemain arriva calmement. Severus se réveilla le premier et il mit un rapide moment à se rappeler de la situation (bon en même temps une ménagerie qui dort tout autour de soi ça aidait beaucoup!). Curieux il regarda les dispositions de chacun et certaines choses l'étonnèrent plus ou moins. Déjà le petit groupe formé par Lucius, Dracco et ... qu'est ce qu'il foutait là lui d'abord! Passons, puis venait Weasley qui était tourné de tel sort qu'il pouvait pleinement observer Draco sans faire le moindre effort. Dans la même position, il y avait les deux panthères, Igor et Potter, qui étaient donc face-à-face, assez proche quand même pour des ennemis, la confrontation avec la femelle Weasley allait être marrante. Celle-là d'ailleurs puisqu'il ne la voyait pas devait dormir dans le petit cercle qu'ils avaient pour la plupart formé. Deux boules de poils roulaient en boule se tenaient l'un contre l'autre parfaitement endormi avec appuyé contre eux une loutre et un fenec qui ensemble formaient une partie de cercle protecteur... mouais si les autres animaux souhaitent ré-attaquer, ils essaieront sûrement de passer par là. De la même façon deux pumas, deux lynx, un loup et un sale cabot étaient l'un près de l'autre formant une autre partie du cercle, oui déjà plus compliqué à passer! Lui-même continuait ce cercle avec à ses côtés ... celui qui était tranquillement assis à côté de lui et qu'il n'avait absolument pas sentit se réveiller et se redresser. Son instinct lui dicta de se baisser, ce qu'il fit en s'allongeant et en gardant la tête levée. Un grondement positif lui parvint. Il observa du coin de l'oeil le tesem qui de toute évidence faisait la même évaluation que lui des dormeurs.

-« Dis-moi Sévérus, combien penses-tu que nous serons coincés dans ces formes?

-Je ne sais pas maître, avec ma nouvelle apparence, les recherches risquent d'être compliquées et d'autant plus ardues que je ne peux utiliser ma magie.

-Si je comprends bien ton sous-entendu, il va falloir attendre que le vieux fou revienne, d'ailleurs où est-il et évites de me mentir, cela ne servirait à rien!

-Je sais maître mais nous l'avons pas le choix, déjà qu'il faudra qu'il détruise votre barrière mais il ne risque pas de revenir de si tôt parce qu'il est parti... » commença Sévérus incertain.

-« Oui, il est parti...

-Euh, il a été convoqué au ministère du fait d'une réunion ur... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase des canines venaient de se refermer autour de son coup et Bon sang! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire mal! Il émit divers plaintes pour montrer sa soumission, il était pas fou quand même! Puis avec soulagement il sentit les mâchoires aiguisées se desserrer. Légèrement tremblant il avisa le chien d'Anubis qui le regardait avec colère.

-« Ne t'ai-je pas avertit de ne pas me mentir! Je sais par Lucius qu'aucune réunion n'était prévue aujourd'hui alors je te le demande une dernière fois, où est Dumbledore?

-Il est partit chercher l'un de vos horcruxes! » répondit précipitamment Sévérus.

Le lord se figea instantanément puis repris.

-« Lequel?

-La coupe qu'il y avait au tournoi, il y a 3 ans, celle d'Holga Poufsouffle.

-Alors, il ne risque pas de revenir avant un bon moment, je le crains.

-Maître?

-Vois-tu, mon cher Sévérus », et Sévérus sentit qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite, « J'ai décidé de récupérer mon ancienne apparence mais cela ne pouvait se faire qu'une seule condition, devines laquelle?

-Les horcruxes », souffla Sévérus abasourdi.

-« Précisément, je les ai donc réabsorbé et j'ai récupérer cette apparence de mes 30 ans. Donc si le vieux citronné est parti avec l'idée de trouver l'un de mes horcruxes qui n'est de toute façon plus là, alors...

-Alors on peut attendre au bas mot 1 à 2 mois, à la limite, avant que Dumbledore ne reviennent à Poudlard », termina une troisième qui fit sursautait Sévérus, décidément tout ça n'était pas bon pour ses nerfs.

Le tesem et le loup regardèrent la panthère noire qui venait de parler. Harry, parce que c'était lui, s'avança vers Tom qui n'avait pas changé de position. Sévérus sentit qu'i était de trop et s'écarta légèrement. Il remarqua de coin de l'oeil que l'autre panthère était également réveillée et qu'elle suivait les moindres faits et gestes de sa consoeur, oui la confrontation allait définitivement être amusante à voir!

-« Potter. » Salua Voldemort d'un (très) léger signe de tête.

-« Tom, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je voulais te parler.

-Les dispositions à prendre pour que nous survivions tous durant ces 2 mois ensemble.

-... Pourquoi dis ainsi et dans ta bouche, cela me semble nettement plus pervers.

-humpf! Sale gosse! Sinon voilà ce que je propose chacun de son côté et éventuellement on aide l'autre quand la situation l'oblige du genre un problème de nourriture, les elfes ont un soucis ou je ne sais quoi et ne peuvent nous servir, enfin des situations dans ce genre là quoi.

-Je suis d'accord, j'en parle à mon groupe et toit au tien. Mais attention pas d'entourloupe, c'est clair!

-Nous sommes d'accord bien d'accord. » Acheva Tom plutôt satisfait.

Tous les deux allèrent réveillés toute la Grande Salle pour les prévenir des décisions qui venaient d'être prises, tous acceptèrent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Harry sentit soudain un léger souffle près de lui et se retourna. L'autre panthère était là et le regardait, il semblait hésiter et Harry lui donna l'autorisation pour s'approcher. Igor commença à lui tourner autour pour le ... draguer! C'est en tout cas ce que son instinct lui signalait. Il allait lui parler quand un hurlement strident le coupa.

Draco avait écouté très religieusement les deux ennemis parlaient mais là franchement tous ce qu'il voulait c'était revenir dormir! Sauf que son parrain avait voulu parler avec son père qui était donc partit et maintenant il était tout seul et si les sales bêtes voulaient revenir à la charge! Bon d'accord, il était plus que protégé par le cercle mais quand même, il se sentait tout seul et minuscule là! Soudain, une ombre immense le surplomba et il sentait un corps chaud s'allongeait contre lui puis une langue râpeuse le lécha. D'accord Weasley voulait un gros câlin avec son, et il avait vraiment de l'être, nouveau doudou attitré. Il décida de remettre le rouquin à sa place plus tard parce que là il était vraiment trop fatiguééééééé. Ron regarda l'hermine s'endormir avec douceur, une loutre arriva doucement à sa droite le regardant avec calme, c'était dangereux et ils le savaient tout les deux pourtant Hermione sentait que Ron allait céder et elle ne savait vraiment pas sc'était pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Pourtant un hurlement les fit tous sursauter.

-« NE T'APPROCHES PAS DE **MON** HARRY, C'EST CLAIR! IL EST A MOI ET A PERSONNE D'AUTRE! »

Tous regardèrent effarés, la chatte rousse qui venait ainsi de crier en feulant et grondant. Il suivirent la trajectoire des éclairs pour tomber sur deux panthères plus qu'étonnées, enfin au moins pour l'une d'elles, celle des neiges grondait dangereusement en direction de l'animal qui venait de le couper ainsi dans sa ... Oh Morgane! Il venait quand même pas de faire de la gringue au Survivant! Bah on dirait que si au vu du regard de la rouquine. Après réflexions, il se dit que ça lui allait quand même, la panthère noire lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup.

-« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre de votre magnifique crise de ménage mais là vous me gênez pour manger alors veuillez déguerpir en vitesse! » indiqua (trop) calmement Voldemort car la rousse avait, en effet, renversé son repas que venait de lui déposer les elfes de maisons.

-« Oh ça va vous! C'est pas parce que vous n'avez pu tirer un bon coup depuis votre orphelinat pourri que vous vous donnez le droit intervenir! » s'exclama Ginny avec rage.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la salle. Harry regarda Tom puis Ginny non mais quelle sotte celle-là, il venait de trouver un consensus plutôt pas mal et elle trouvait le moyen de risquer de tout foutre en l'air pour une jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être puisqu'il ne ferait jamais rien avec elle! Il le savait depuis longtemps et visiblement elle avait toujours pas capté ce petit détail. Tom avait pâlit de rage, comment cette sale petite ********* osait-elle lui parlait ainsi! Il gronda et se mit e position d'attaque près à déchiqueter l'animal qui venait ainsi de l'outrager.

_(suspense, suspense, que va devenir Ginny, une idée? J'attends vos reviews avec grande impatience et mon petit sondage et ma petite question n'ont toujours trouvé preneur, ayez pitié, s'il-vous-plaît!)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Harry: panthère_

_Ron: lion_

_Hermione: loutre_

_Neville: fenec_

_Dean: lémur vari_

_Seamus: panda roux_

_Jumeaux Weasley: renards roux (ooooh j'ai honte, je les ai oublié dans mes ptécédents rappels!)_

_Ginny: chatte_

_Rémus: loup_

_Sirius: chien_

_Pansy: pékinois_

_Blaise: guépard_

_Draco: hermine_

_Lucius: colley à poils longs_

_Nott père et fils: lynx_

_les frères Lestranges: pumas_

_Narcissa: ragondin_

_Fenrir: loup_

_Severus: loup_

_Voldemort: tesem_

_Voilà pour l'instant c'est tout (j'espère) mais bon si vous souhaitez voir apparaître un personnage, dîtes le moi ainsi que l'animal que vous aimeriez qu'il soit._

Chapitre 5: rattrapage et découverte.

Toute la Grande Salle retenait son souffle. L'ambiance était lourde, pesante, morbide, horrifiée, angoissante ... Bon en fait imaginez toutes les sensations qu'on peut avoir devant un film d'horreur avec plein de suspens!. En clair, l'ambiance valait toutes les poudrières du monde réunis en une seule pièce. Harry fixait Voldemort et la soeur de Ron avec profonde inquiétude. Il avait vraiment l'impression que Tom allait tuer Ginny rien qu'en la regardant, un vrai chien d'Anubis _(pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'allusion cherchaient « tesem » sur internet et vous saurez)_. Il décida tout de même d'intervenir quand il vit que les muscles du chien venait de se tendre à son paroxysme signe qu'il n'allait plus tarder à bondir avec brutalité et sauvagerie.

-« Tom, tu va vraiment porter toute ton attention à quelqu'un qui n'en vaut aucunement la peine? Tu vas te salir pour rien. » énonça Harry calmement.

-« Tu crois vraiment que ce simple détail va m'empêcher de l'étriper correctement!

-Non mais mais comme je viens de le dire précédemment elle n'en vaut pas la peine, ne t'abaisses pas à ça.

-Maître, Potter a raison, vous venez tous juste de trouver un compromis qui puisse satisfaire les deux camps, il serait dommage de gâcher cela à cause d'une jeune écervelée pré-pubère et en chaleur _(ermh elle a un an de moins que son frère donc Harry on est bien d'accord?)_ qui nous fait une crise d'hystérie, sûrement que la situation lui a mis les nerfs auparavant à vifs en véritable pelotes. » Ajouta Sévérus d'une voix atone pour calmer son cher maître.

-« ... Bon très bien, j'accepte de lui pardonner pour cette fois mais seulement pour cette fois, la prochaine fois je sévis c'est clair! » Déclara le Lord mécontent mais détendant ses muscles.

-« Très clair » Répondirent Sévérus et Harry en même temps.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ginny, impatient de voir l'atmosphère s'allégeait,enfin, plus durablement! Ginny ne sembla pas comprendre le pourquoi tout le monde la regardait puis les paroles semblèrent atteindre son cerveau.

-« C'est hors de question! Je ne m'excuserais sous prétexte que cette ordure ne veut pas admettre une vérité pure et simple!

-Ginny.

-Oui Harry » Papillonna Ginny d'une voix affreusement mielleuse.

-« Excuse-toi.

-Mais enfin Harry, tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser ce que tu viens de dire, ce monstre ne mérites même pas de vivre!

-Ginny! » Coupa Harry, « maintenant tu vas t'excuser pour toutes tes paroles maintenant!

-« Mais rien, tu vas l'écouter et faire ce qu'il te demande petite soeur.

-Ron! Non tu ne peux pas me demander ça enfin c'est Tu-sais-qui!

-Ginny je vais être clair ou tu t'excuses ou je laisse aux jumeaux le bon soin de te faire à quel point ta réaction est malheureuse et stupide, choisis. »

Ginny regarda tour à tour son Harry, Ron et ses jumeaux de frères ne comprenant pas leur réaction. Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit et si on leur avait jeté un sort! Mais oui c'était évident! Maintenant elle n'avait qu'à faire semblant d'acquiescer et elle n'aurait plus qu'à mener son enquête et quand elle aura trouver le coupable, elle le démasquera devant tous et Harry voudra l'épouser! Oui c'était parfait, maintenant le plus dur était à faire. Eurk! Allez Ginny un petit mal pour un grand bien, inspire, expire...

-« Je... je ... m'ex.. ermh... je m'excuses de vous avoir insulté, cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Oh mais j'espères car la prochaine fois personne ne sera là pour te sauver. » Siffla Tom d'une voix doucereuse.

Sévérus n'aimait pas ça, trop facile, il sentait qu'il y avait un truc en plus, autrement dit il y avait anguille sous roche et l'anguille était aussi grosse qu'un éléphant! C'était une sensation qui le prenait jusqu'aux tripes et qui ne l'avait jamais trompé. Il allait garder un oeil attentif sur la dernière de la portée Weasley. Il était tellement concentré dans ses observations qu'il ne remarqua le regard que Tom portait sur lui. L'odeur de son serviteur l'avait attiré brusquement quand il avait parlé. Il avait sentit comme une odeur de ... protection, oui c'était le mot, il avait essayé de le protéger lui, Lord Voldemort! Et étonnamment, il avait aimé ça, cette sensation, mmmmmh à peine deux jours qu'il était là et il se mettait déjà à avoir des pensées plus qu'étranges. Salazar! Si seulement ils l'avaient laissé torturé cette maudite femelle, il n'aurait de telles pensées actuellement!

Draco se permit de respirer, fichu Weaslette! Avec son hurlement de banshee, il s'était réveillé en sursaut et c'est à peine s'il était parvenu à dormir. L'intervention de Ro... Weasley (bon sang, il commençait vraiment à tourner mal!) avait été profitable ainsi la discussion qui, il le sentait, aurait duré longtemps avait été écouté. Mais il sentait comme une gêne par rapport à la reddition de Weasley femelle. Il verrait ça plus tard, là, présentement, dans l'immédiat, il était vraiment bien. Il émit un léger ronronnement à moitié absorbé par la crinière rousse tout en se tortillant pour trouver une bonne position puis se rendormit sous l'oeil attendri de Ron qui le trouvait définitivement craquant. Rien n'était gagné d'avance mais rien n'était perdu non plus, il avait peut-être une chance d'y arriver. Sur ses pensées, il se coucha et s'endormit, s'il n'était pas intervenu tout de suite, tout de suite auparavant c'est parce qu'il était occupé à manger son repas maintenant il voulait dormir même si l'après-midi commençait à peine.

Hermione, après avoir tranquillement regardé Ron et Malfoy Jr., alla voir Harry. Elle le trouva en train de converser avec son parrain et Rémus. La conversation était animée mais se calma un moment au moment où elle arriva. Bon message compris, ils venaient de discuter de farces er de vilains tours, ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure! Elle soupira.

-« C'est bon je ne dirais rien. Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir en vie et en bonne santé Sirius. Mais même avec l'explication tout à fait plausible du Pr Snape, j'ai encore du mal à croire que vous soyez là!

-Oui, je sais moi-même j'ai encore du mal à penser que je sois là avec un an de souvenir en moins! Mais bon, Harry me racontait tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ma « disparition ».

-Il est vrai que beaucoup de choses sont arrivées mais étonnamment il y en a eu moins que les précédentes.

-Oh! Et comment vois-tu la situation actuelle Mione?

-Oui, bon, jusqu'à hier! » rigola Hermione.

Ils discutaient tranquillement et à un moment pour une raison quelconque ils se mirent à parler du confort avec lequel ils avaient dormi.

-« J'ai eu un mal fou à m'endormir, le sol de la Grande Salle ne se prête pas vraiment à la situation dans le cas d'y dormir tous les soirs. Je préférerai encore un bon panier avec des coussins. » Se plaignit Sirius.

-« Puisque tu veux tellement des coussins, comme à peu près tout le monde je cois bien, on a qu'à aller en chercher, il y a une réserve à Poudlard pour à peu près tout ce qui touche l'établissement, les coussins et les couvertures en font donc partis, je me souviens parfaitement de l'emplacement de la salle réservée à ce type de matériels. » Expliqua Rémus sous les yeux incrédules des quatre autres.

-« Je viens avec vous, le mot de passe à changer et je connais le nouveau ». Déclara Hermione.

Au final, Rémus, Hermione, Harry, Sirius, Fred et Georges, Igor, Lucius, Fenrir, Théo et son père, Blaise et les frères Lestranges partirent ensemble. Leur taille leur permettrait de transporter plus de choses, excepté pour les jumeaux qui voyaient là une raison pour sortir de la salle, et leurs animagi étaient des espèces réputées assez endurantes, ils pourront ainsi faire plusieurs voyages sans être véritablement épuisés. C'est ainsi que la charmante petite troupe partie sous la direction de Rémus et Hermione laissant la Grande Salle sous les ordres de Voldemort et Sévérus.

_Voilà je m'arrêtes là pour aujourd'hui! Que quelqu'un fasse au moins le sondage pour le prénom du père de Nott, svp, c'est très froid et impersonnelle je trouve de dire père de Nott ou Nott Sr. tout le temps! Je rappelle que les choix sont Nicolas Auguste Alain Daniel Théodore._

_Voilà! Désolé pour ceux qui espéraient plus de tortures mais il faut que je préserve Ginny encore un peu mais vous pouvez me laissez des suggestions, je suis toute ouïe._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bon j'ai décidé de ne plus refaire la liste animalière mais quelqu'un souhaite la voir revenir qu'il le dise et je la remettrais. Ensuite pour le père de Théodore Nott, j'ai un résultat de sondage petit mais décisif:_

_Nicolas: 3_

_Daniel: 2_

_Théodore Sr: 1_

_Auguste: 0_

_Alain: 0_

_Le jury a parlé, le père de Théodore s'appellera donc Nicolas et comme il se trouve que j'ai trois prénoms (sur les papiers, hein! Parce que 3 prénoms de huit lettres vous imaginez pas comment ça pourrait être de les écrire et dire tous à chaque fois!) son prénom entier sera Nicolas Daniel Théodore Nott. Comme ça tout le monde est content et puis ça rend pas mal. En plus si je veux que quelqu'un l'engeule ça fait toujours plus d'effet de réciter le nom complet vous trouvez pas?_

_**Réponse à la question de la review de Celenia:**_

_T'inquiètes Sévérus et Voldemort seuls dans la grande salle, c'est fait pour, niark, niark, niark! (se frotte les mains, a un regard vicieux et les dents pointus qui sortent). Pour Ginny, je suis désolé, elle va passer un peu de côté pour la mise en avant d'autres personnages, en même temps t'imagines bien qu'avec sa cervelle qu'elle a, elle va pas pondre un plan qui tienne plus ou moins la route en 2 secondes! Oh mais attends! Elle est toujours dans la Grande Salle non? Mouahahahahahahahahahaha! (rire démoniaque, flammes dans les yeux et sur les mains)._

Chapitre 6: Exploration et rapprochement.

Une véritable cacophonie assourdissait les tableaux et armures des couloirs de Poudlard, il fallait admettre qu'un troupeau de carnivores n'était pas des plus silencieux. Ils avançaient tous tranquillement par petits groupes et discutaient tout aussi joyeusement. Enfin pas tous, Harry était, pour sa part, perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait à sa réaction devant la panthère des neiges, Igor si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il avait accepté que l'autre le séduise même en sachant que c'était un mangemort! Il devrait en être répugnait mais il n'y arrivait pas, au contraire il souhaitait vivement qu'il recommence. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Harry en eu bientôt marre de ses réflexions, il n'était pas Hermione aux dernières nouvelles! Il agirait comme tout bon Griffondor qui se respecte, on fonce d'abord et on parle éventuellement ensuite. Soudain un souffle et une odeur l'atteignirent, il reconnut immédiatement l'identité de celui qui venait de se placer juste à côté de lui: Igor Karkaroff.

Et d'après ce qu'il sentait et maintenant voyait, il allait recommencer, merci Merlin!

Igor regardait devant lui la panthère noire qu'était Harry Potter, Harry le survivant, l'ennemi de son maître, étonnamment savoir ça ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il ne l'aurais cru de prime abord, mais bon après tout sous forme humaine Potter était plutôt mignon dans son genre et sous sa forme animagus, son odeur l'émoustillé au plus au point, il ne se rendait pas des phéromones qu'il lâchait ou quoi! Igor décida de tenter une approche, il avança doucement et se plaça au côté de sa consoeur. Il sentit tout de suite qu'elle était réceptive à son tentative. Il prit alors la décision de les emmener dans un coin moins peuplé pour faire de plus amples connaissances. Pour cela, il s'arrêta et tourna prenant ainsi un autre couloir, il fut vite suivit par un Harry très curieux. Et bientôt dans le silence qui les caractérisaient les deux panthères disparurent Presque personne ne remarqua leur départ, presque.

Rémus et Sirius ainsi qu'Hermione avaient tout de suite senti les changements chez les deux panthères, aussi ne furent-ils pas surpris outre mesure de les sentir s'éloignaient rapidement et silencieusement. Sirius et Rémus étaient attendris mais anxieux, pouvait-on vraiment faire confiance à un mangemort qui avait trahis Voldemort lors de sa « disparition » durant son procès pour éviter le baiser du Détraqueur? Ce simple fait leur donnait quelques doutes concernant la sincérité et surtout la fidélité du directeur de Dumstrang. Enfin Harry était grand et était assez intelligent pour sévir dans le cas contraire. Ils regardèrent, beaucoup pensait qu'ils avaient une relation plus charnelle mais il n'en était rien, ils étaient d'excellents amis et c'était tout, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé leur âme-soeur, et pour Rémus la trouvait était plutôt important car un lycanthrope n'avait qu'un(e) seul(e) et unique compagnon(gne) d'âme pour la vie et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sien. Pour Sirius, c'était un peu différent, à l'école et après, il avait été un coureur de jupons et de pantalons infatigable, puis les 12 années, son évasion et le besoin vital de rester caché avaient eu raison de sa libido. Et là, il aimerait bien s'y remettre, cela lui manquait (quoi il avait d'apprécier à sa juste valeur non! Et puis on ne pouvait pas dire que les Détraqueurs étaient d'un incroyable sex-appeal!). Bref, Sirius le magnifique avait décidé de se remettre en chasse ... dès qu'il aurait quitté son apparence animagus!

Sirius en était là complètement plongé dans ses réflexions aussi ne remarqua-t-il pas les deux regards qui fixaient avec intérêt son arrière-train. Les deux pensées se rejoignirent dans l'idée qu'au lit, Black devait être excellent à goûter et à dévorer. Les deux animaux étaient tellement pris dans leurs pensées qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils dégageaient moult phéromones. Aussi s'attièrent-ils sans le savoir le regard effaré d'un Rémus et Hermione choqués, celui blasé de Lucius et Nicolas, amusé pour les jumeaux Weasley, Blaise et Théo et le ricanement de Fenrir, non Rabastan et Rodolphus ne le virent pas et ne le sentirent pas. Fred, Georges, Blaise et Théo s'entre-regardèrent avec amusement, ça aller être purement jouissif de voir la suite avec Sirius et son tempérament plus qu'explosif et les deux frères qui passaient leur temps à se chercher des poux et à se battre quand leurs pensées se tournaient vers la même chose, oh oui ils avaient hâte que tout ça commence. Pour leur part, Lucius et Nicolas étaient blasées par un tel manque de noblesse et de discrétion, Salazar leur en était témion, Rodolphus et Rabastan ressemblaient à deux animaux en chaleur près à sauter sur leur pauvre victime innocente ... bon d'accord Black n'avait peut-être le profil idéal pour ça avec la réputation de chaud lapin qu'il avait eu durant sa scolarité mais c'était l'image et l'impression que la scène donnait.

Quant à Fenrir, il ricanait mais s'arrêta rapidement, il avait ses propres problèmes comme comment faire à son futur compagnon qu'il était bah son futur compagnon, soumis bien sûr, il était un alpha quand même! Il avait commencé un timide approche quand il était encore dans la Grande Salle mais maintenant il allait devoir pousser les choses un peu plus loin. Il réfléchit à plusieurs plans et décida que pour partir sur de bonnes bases autant connaître un peu plus le sujet de ses réflexions. Oh, il n'allait demander pas directement au principal concerné mais plutôt à quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien, un vieil ami par exemple! Oui il irait le voir après quand ils seront tous revenus dans la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs en parlant de Grande Salle, il se demandait comment son maître gérait la chose, après tous des gosses même pas sortis de la puberté étaient très différents de dangereux mangemorts enfin dangereux parmi les dits-mangemorts il en avait repéré un qui était devenu un lapin angora, un lapin! Oh, oh, oh, quand il s'en était aperçu il avait un mal fou à se retenir de hurler de rire, surtout au moment où il comprit que le dit-lapin était Bellatrix Lestrange! Là ça avait était le pompom, il avait préféré partir avec les autres évitant ainsi la crise de fou rire qui menaçait de poindre.

Dans la Grande Salle justement, le silence régnait, d'une part les mangemorts préféraient ne rien faire pour éviter une punition de la part de leur maître, d'autre part les élèves préféraient se taire et regardaient avec effroi Vous-savez-qui. Voldemort justement s'en complaisait mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'il ne pouvait approcher Sévérus sans que tout le monde ne le regarde, il inspira, par Morgane, pourquoi avait-il accepté de garder la Grande Salle déjà? Ah oui, c'est vrai il était le plus fort donc c'était normal de lui confier le commandement de la Grande Salle. Il adorait ça quand on reconnaissait sa supériorité même si là présentement, il aurait préféré qu'on l'oublie un peu, ce qui est très difficile quand on est Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand un bruit attira son attention et celle du reste de la salle. Bella se faisait visiblement ennuyer par des animaux, il était vrai qu'être un lapin angora noir, très joli à regarder soi-dit en passant, n'aidait pas à paraître effrayant. Bon il agissait ou pas, dur dilemme, soit il perdait l'un de ses meilleures mangemortes, soit il intervenait et se retrouvait avec un pot de colle cinglé pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme ... mmmmmoui le choix était très dur à prendre et il n'aurait pas à le faire quand il vit un fenec mordre tout ce qu'il passait à sa portée donc beaucoup de pattes et de queues _(qui a eu une mauvaise pensée là? pervers!)_, qui aurait cru qu'une aussi petite bête pouvait être aussi teigneuse quand elle avait une idée en tête! Longdubat avait visiblement décidé que personne ne toucherait, ni n'approcherait la responsable de l'état de ses parents. Peut-être que finalement il devrait intervenir quand il vit le jeune fenec s'avançait vers Bellatrix avec détermination. Il allait se lever quand un loup noir l'arrêta, il regarda Sévérus alors que ce dernier observait fixement l'attitude de son catastrophique élève en potions. Lentement, il tourna une nouvelle fois la tête et observa à son tour la scène, sans tilter que maintenant il n'avait plus l'attention de la Grande Salle et qu'il aurait pu ainsi discuter tranquillement avec Sévérus mais il ne remarqua pas.

Bellatrix Lestrange n'en menait pas large du tout, avec sa forme animagus elle n'était pas du tout effrayante, en plus son animagus était totalement inutile et c'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'elle ne prend jamais au grand jamais cette apparence. Les animaux avaient commencé à la prendre à part peu après le départ du petit groupe de carnivores, quand son charmant mari avait eu la judicieuse idée de partir avec eux. Maintenant elle était plus qu'attaqué par ces petits vermisseaux et elle ne pouvait rien faire! Brutalement tout c'était arrêté et elle vit un fenec s'avançait vers elle, génial! C'est la larve Longdubat qui allait l'achever, malgré ses pensées, elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler de peur, c'est vrai quoi! Que voulait faire sous cette forme? Rien justement. En tremblotant, elle attendit le coup de grâce de la part du fils des aurors Longdubat qui s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres d'elle, il ouvrit la gueule et parla:

-« Je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant.

-... ah. ». Répondit très intelligemment Bella.

_Je m'arrêtes là pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours, si oui j'en suis heureuse! Oui j'ai décidé d'intégrer Bella dans mon histoire, j'en avais besoin par rapport à Rodolphus et le fait qu'ils soient mariés, enfin vous verrez bien, bisous à tous!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucouuuuu désolé, j'ai pris une grosse pause dans ma publication, mais les cours ne m'ont pas laissé le choix, le WE était plus que bienvenu! Oh j'ai lu un VDM aujourd'hui trop marrant:_

_« VDM: aujourd'hui et pour la première fois en 30 ans de carrière, j'ai dû annoncer à mes élèves que mon chien avait mangé leurs copies ». _

_Enfin je continue mon histoire en espérant que la suite vous plaise! Oh vous allez enfin savoir qui est la personne qui semble vouloir se rapprocher de Lucius. Je suppose que certains d'entre vous avez déjà deviné, aussi ce ne sera qu'une confirmation pour eux._

Chapitre 7: Rapprochement et tentation.

Igor trouva enfin une salle ouverte, bon sang! A Dumstrang, c'était beaucoup plus simple, on laissé toutes les portes ouvertes comme ça dès qu'on en trouvait une de fermée c'était qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas forcément autorisé! Ici, c'était tout le contraire, toutes les portes semblaient fermées, de toute évidence seules les plus anciennes et les plus éloignées étaient oubliées! Il s'engouffra dans cette salle avec Harry à sa suite. Ce devait être une ancienne salle de classe car des pupitres à tables inclinées s'y trouvaient. Il y avait même de vieilles couvertures et des draps, visiblement c'était ensuite devenu un débarras. Sous les yeux curieux de Harry, Igor arrangea un petit coin agréable de couvertures et de draps enserrés entre deux tables. Il invita ensuite Harry à le rejoindre. Le directeur russe décida d'entamer la conversation.

-« Je crois que nous devons parler.

-Je crois aussi.

-Visiblement, nous avons développé un intérêt fort l'un pour l'autre.

-Je le pense aussi.

-Et il serait intéressant de savoir si c'est nous ou si c'est notre instinct animal qui provoque cela.

-Je le pense aussi.

-... T'as décidé de faire exprès d'acquiescer sans faire de réelles discussions.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Sois un peu sérieux, je suis d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre nous de... »

Igor ne finit pas sa phrase, Harry venait de lui donner un rapide coup de langue sur le museau et il y eu une surchauffe dans son pauvre petit cerveau qui se déconnecta de la réalité. Harry regarda avec amusement la panthère désormais figée. Il n'avait pas pensé faire ça au début mais vu que la discussion n'allait mener à rien en commençant ainsi, il avait préféré agir selon son instinct et avait lécher Igor. Il ne le regrettait pas et puis maintenant il serait quoi pour le faire taire. Harry s'allongea tranquillement sur les draps, il réussit à amener l'autre panthère près de lui et s'endormit. La discussion serait pour plus tard.

Sirius se demandait encore comment cela avait pu arriver. Ils étaient arrivés dans un couloir à plusieurs portes, après quelques efforts, le bois étant totalement vermoulu, ils avaient réussi à ouvrir les portes et avaient découvert que tout le couloir était devenu une réserve. Ils avaient alors décidé de se séparer pour inspecter les différentes pièces plus rapidement et voir ce qui pourrait leur être utile. Pour faire les groupes, Rémus avait eu l'idée d'aller dans une salle qui possédait des draps de plusieurs couleurs différentes et il proposa qu'au bout d'un décompte de 10, tous se jetteraient sur une couleur précise. Puis on prendrait les partenaires ayant les mêmes couleurs. L'idée qui à la base semblait plutôt bonne était devenue totalement irréelle et stupide aux yeux de Sirius quand il s'aperçut des groupes. Rémus, Hermione et Nott Sr. étaient ensemble, de même pour les Jumeaux, Zabini et Nott Jr, dans l'ensemble c'était faisable, c'est après que ça se gâtait. Malfoy père avait fini avec Greyback et n'en semblait pas des plus heureux! Et lui, Hélas, triple, quadruple, centuple hélas, se retrouvait avec les deux tarés Lestrange, qui portaient bien leur nom d'ailleurs! Il n'était pas bête au point de ne pas avoir compris, au bout d'un moment certes certes mais à durée négligeable, ce que regardaient avec autant d'insistances les cinglés _(il les aime vraiment non?)_. Visiblement il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes de libido, même si c'était compréhensible, Rodolphus avait sûrement dû devenir asexué après avoir compris que son épouse ne le regarderait jamais comme un hypothétique partenaire. Tout le monde savait que leur nuit de noce n'avait jamais été consommé et pourtant il avait conservé son épouse... Bon en même temps, il n'avait pas la choix c'était soit Bella soit la mère de Millicent Bullstrog, qui ressemblait trait pour trait à sa fille, la décision était vite prise. Quant à Rabastan, Sirius se demanda s'il n'avait pas développé une sorte de traumatisme après qu'il lui ait gelé ses bijoux de famille pour avoir piqué sa petite copine en dernière année de Poudlard... Moui, ça expliquait certaines choses comme ça posait d'autres interrogations, n'étaient-ils pas sensés être des hétéro pur et dur (enfin d'après les rumeurs du temps de leur scolarité)? Quand bien même, c'est parce qu'ils avaient revêtu leur forme animal qu'ils se découvraient soudain une nouvelle libido! Non, non et non, Sirius refusait d'être associé de quelques manières que se soient à ces deux là! Tout en restant dans ses pensées, il continua son inspection et quand il jugea en savoir assez, il se tourna vers la porte pour partir tout en se disant que les deux pumas avaient été bien silencieux et sages. La cause lui apparut bien vite, en même temps on ne pouvait vraiment louper le monticule de draps, d'objets, etc divers et variés qui cachés maintenant la porte et devant le bouchon ainsi formé deux pumas l'air très heureux d'eux le regardaient désormais avec attention et avidité.

-« Gloups. Rémus au secours. » Murmura presque sans le vouloir Sirius en voyant les deux félins s'avançaient.

Rémus tendit l'oreille, c'était drôle, sur le coup il avait cru entendre Sirius. Bof, ça devait être son imagination qui le travaillait! C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas tranquille pour avoir laissé partir Sirius ainsi avec les deux Lestrange et pour se donner bonne conscience, il se jura qu'ils leur ferait payer s'ils faisaient quoi que se soit à Patmol! Rassurer en lui-même, il continua son inspection scrupuleuse des lieux avec Hermione et Nott. Ils venaient de finir la première salle et avaient décidé d'entrer dans une seconde salle qui semblait plus prometteuse que celle qu'ils venaient de faire. Sur le chemin, ils virent Lucius et Fenrir qui semblaient avoir eu la même idée qu'eux, ils se regardèrent rapidement, échangèrent les premières constatations puis les eux groupes partirent dans d'autres salles pour continuer l'inspection.

Blaise et Théodore regardaient les jumeaux faire les fous dans les trous créés par les amas d'objets et de tissus. Il était vrai qu'avec leur taille, ils pouvaient se faufiler un peu partout. Ils étaient si mignons ainsi! Blaise regarda Théodore qui compris immédiatement, ils se regardèrent. Ils se connaissaient bien étant amants à l'occasion et ils venaient d'avoir une bonne idée. Il ne restait plus qu'à la mettre en pratique. Leurs nouvelles proies continuaient de jouer inconscientes du piège qui était en train d'être dressé contre elles. Mais le lynx et le guépard ne se faisaient pas d'illusions, du renard, Fred et Georges n'en avaient pas que l'apparence, ils en ont aussi l'intelligence, la vitesse et surtout et pas des moindres, la ruse.

Igor sortait peu à peu de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé. Bon sang! Le prendre ainsi par surprise! C'était un agissement de Griffondor ça! Et puis, ils étaient de discuter, enfin lui il avait parler et Harry s'était d'acquiescer. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait devoir demander à Sévérus un mode d'emploi et un dictionnaire pour comprendre les Griffondors. Ce gars arriavit toujours à comprendre toujours les sentiments profonds des gens pour mieux jouer avec ensuite. Il serait sûrement le conseiller, il pourrait même lui en apprendre un peu plus sur **son** Griffondor. Oui **son** Griffondor qu'il était bien décidé à garder coûte que coûte! Le premier qui essayait de le lui enlever était un homme/une femme mort(e)! D'ailleurs si leur relation était destinée à durer, il avait tout intérêt à discuter rapidement avec Harry pour les futurs dispositions à prendre notamment au niveau de son combat contre le Lord noir. Il serait bête et stupide de perdre Harry tout de suite juste avant d'avoir fait de plus amples connaissances parce que c'est pas que son apparence ne lui plaît pas, c'est juste qu'il aimerait faire certaines choses qu'actuellement il ne pourrait pas faire. Il rumina ses pensées encore un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement lui fasse tourner ma tête. Il regarda avec tendresse la panthère lovée contre lui, il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là mais c'est pas grave, il était bien là, tout de suite et c'était l'essentiel. Il se coucha doucement à côté de Harry s'attirant un ronronnement de sa part et bientôt s'endormit. La discussion viendra plus tard.

Lucius continuait de regarder la pièce, essayant par tous les moyens d'échapper aux yeux qui ne cessaient de le suivre depuis le départ du manoir du maître. Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà que ce regard ne cessait de le chercher, le trouver et le suivre dans ses moindres mouvements dès qu'il était en sa présence. Cela en étant lassant, fatiguant et usant pour Lucius et ses nerfs. Ce n'était parce qu'il était un maître dans l'art de la dissimulation qu'il ne ressentait et présentement il en avait mais alors vraiment marre! Puisque l'autre ne semblait toujours pas décidé à parler, il décida de prendre les devants.

-« Dis le chien, je pensais que tu étais sensé inspecté l'autre côté de la salle, tu sais la partie que je ne fais pas et qui est donc à mon opposé.

-Je sais cela. » Gronda Fenrir, chien! Il venait de le traiter de chien! Il était sûr de ne pas avoir mal entendu, il contre attaqua, « tu sais c'est parce que le loup est un proche cousin du chien que j'en suis un, ce qui n'est pas ton cas et puis pour la salle, étant donné que c'est la première fois que tu me parles, je vois pas comment on a pu déterminer qui allait inspecter quoi! »

Touché, Fenrir 2, Lucius O. Malfoy gronda, ah il voulait jouer! Et bien, il allait jouer.

-« Oh, je suis désolé, je pensais que les loups étaient des animaux libres, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, il me semble, de plus il me semblait logique que nous nous séparions pour finir au plus vite cette salle, à moins que ton cerveau n'est pas compris cette évidence même! » ricana fièrement Lucius.

2 partout, balle au centre. Fenrir gronda, se ramassa sur lui-même et sauta sur Lucius qui glapit de surprise. Surplombant le colley de tout son poids, Fenrir fit clairement comprendre à Lucius qu'il était un alpha, un puissant de surcroît.

-« Ecoutes moi bien, j'y peux rien si soudainement tu t'es mis à produire l'odeur de mon compagnon potentiel. Tu es puissant et je suis bien décidé à te faire mien!

-oh ... ! »

_Sadique, sadique, je stoppe là pour aujourd'hui. Promis, j'essaierais d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois. Bis bisous. Reviews, reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

__ _Vous n'aimez plus c'est ça? J'ai plus de reviews, je suis toute triste là, svp des petites reviews de temps en temps, ça fait pas de ma l et en plus ça muscle les doigts (yeux larmoyants et tête de chiot battu) Sinon, je ne sais avec qui mettre Hermione, Rémus et Nott Sr. Si quelqu'un a une idée qu'il n'hésite pas parce que là j'avoue sécher un peu._

Chapitre 8: aveux, coup de gueule et transport.

_**-« Ecoutes moi bien, j'y peux rien si soudainement tu t'es mis à produire l'odeur de mon compagnon potentiel. Tu es puissant et je suis bien décidé à te faire mien!**_

_**-oh ... ! »**_

Le cri d'épouvante de Lucius résonna dans tout le couloir, inquiétant du même coup Rémus, Hermione et Nott Sr. qui arrivèrent en trombe dans la salle. Ils découvrirent un étonnant tableau, Lucius paniqué allongé sur le sol totalement dominé par Fenrir fièrement campé sur ses 4 pattes et regardant Lucius avec détermination.

-« Ermh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste? » demanda Hermione intriguée.

-« Rien qui ne te concerne alors je vous serais gré de bien vouloir sortir de cette salle sur le champ! » Répondit avec hargne Greyback.

Nott Sr. allait retorquer quelque chose quand Rémus l'arrêta. Ce dernier avait compris ce qu'il se passait et avait compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas chercher les ennuis. Il entraîna la loutre et le lynx à l'extérieur et sortit à son tour non sans lancer un dernier regard envers l'autre loup, celui qu'il avait choisi n'étant pas un lycan, il ne connaissait sûrement rien de leur vie et habitudes. Regard qui lui soutint Fenrir, il attendit que les trois animaux soient à distances selon lui respectable pour continuer les explications alors qu'il sentait Lucius commençait à s'agiter pour se dégager. Il grogna stoppant net les vaines tentatives de Lucius qui s'immobilisa une nouvelle fois. Malfoy lança un regard noir à Fenrir qui l'ignora superbement.

-« Bon écoutes, je sais que cela ne te ravit pas alors sache quand même que je te laisse le choix de répondre ou non à mes avances mais soit sûr que je te ferais désormais la cour! » Déclara Fenrir avant de s'en aller, il n'y avait plus rien à voir donc il pouvait en sortir.

Dans un premier temps Lucius ne bougea pas, abasourdi, comment osait-il! Il était un sang-pur! Comment pouvait-il croire il ne serait-ce une chance qu'il le voie autrement que comme une bête sanguinaire aux ordres du Lord? Et non, il ne ressentait absolument de petits papillons dans son ventre, non monsieur! Et il n'était surtout d'une extrême mauvaise foi, non mais! Il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne prend que le meilleur. Une petite voix insidieuse lui rappela vicieusement que mine de rien Greyback était l'alpha de plusieurs meutes anglaises et donc par conséquent le lycan le plus puissant d'Angleterre mais il préféra faire taire cette voix, c'était vraiment pas le moment et en plus il était marié et un Malfoy est fidèle quoi que cela lui coûte d'avouer qu'il aimerait plus que n'importe qui d'autres pouvoir se séparer de la harpie qui lui servait de femme.

Sirius tenta de relativiser la situation, il était présentement doublement coincé dans une salle et entre les deux frères qui semblaient avoir décidé qu'ils n'avaient pas eu assez de câlins dans leur jeunesse (ce qui devait sûrement être vrai au vu et au su de sa propre enfance) avec bien sûr lui dans le rôle du doudou. Non mais franchement ils avaient passé l'âge de telles gamineries ... Oh Merlin! Il venait d'avoir l'impression d'être devenu sa mère pendant un instant, horrible sensation que voilà. Le mouvement des deux frères qui le serrèrent un peu plus le ramena à la réalité, il soupira.

-« Allez-y crachez le morceau

-Vois-tu mon cher Sirius, il semblerait...

-...que nous t'ayons remarqué avec grand intérêt...

-...nous savons que tu es bisexuel...

-...et nous, on va dire que le célibat au lit...

-...nous pèse un peu et...

-...on trouve que tu serais excellent...

-...de ce point vu.

-...On dirait des jumeaux vous savez.

-On sait et on trouve assez marrant, on a qu'un an de différence donc on est plutôt proche » Achevèrent joyeusement les deux Lestrange.

-« Je vois c'est pour ça que vous avez décidé que je serais un excellent plan cul, c'est ça! Eh bien mes cocos vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil et jusqu'au cul! » Cria Sirius

Furieux, il parvint sans trop savoir à se frayer un passage dans le monticule barrant l'entrée et partit. Rodolphus et Rabastan se regardèrent, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, ils allaient devoir rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour faire comprendre à Sirius qu'éventuellement la vie ensemble leur plairait bien. Soudain ils réalisèrent une chose.

-« Eh frérot.

-Oui, Rab' t'as remarqué.

-Oui, on veut la même chose mais...

-...on ne sait pas encore disputé et battu pour...

-...savoir qui allait exclusivement l'avoir.

-Il semblerait que nous devions faire une trêve mon cher frère.

-Oui ou nous n'arriverons à rien sinon.

-Nous sommes bien d'accord.

Les deux frères nouvellement réconciliés enlevèrent le monticule puis sortirent.

-« Eh Rodo, on ne doit plus se disputer n'est-ce pas?

-Et bien oui, c'était un peu le but de notre conversation.

-Donc dans un sens on se pardonne tout?

-Oui tout.

-Tout de tout?

-Mais oui, pourquoi cette question?

-Oh juste pour être sûr, mais je suis vraiment content de savoir que je peux garder le vêtement de la danseuse du ventre!

-Oui bien sûr ... attends le quoi! Alors c'est bien toi qui me l'avais pris, rends-le moi c'est le lui mettrais!

-Dans tes rêves, mon cher, j'ai, je garde!

-De quoi! Espèce de de de... Eh! Reviens ici tout de suite, sale voleur, cleptomane, pervers sexuel, obsédé!

-Tu l'es aussi je te signale!

-Là n'est pas la question, donnes moi ce vêtement.

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Si

-Non

-Okay je le garde!

-Raaaahhh tu m'énerves! »

Et les deux frères revenus à l'état initial rejoignirent en se chamaillant le point de rendez-vous de tous les groupes moins un, Igor et Harry n'étant toujours pas revenu. Ceux-ci firent rapidement les comptes, il y avait plusieurs choses intéressantes, il faudrait faire plusieurs voyages mais ils allaient déjà commencer à prendre certaines choses. Ainsi Fenrir, Rémus, Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Nicolas, Théodore et Blaise se retrouvèrent chargés comme des boeufs de draps, couvertures, coussins qui ne tenaient que grâce à leur sens accru de l'équilibre ce qui les firent très vite ressemblaient à des énormes boeufs pas capables de marcher droit. Le temps qu'ils s'habituent tous à ne plus rentrer dans les murs pour garder leur charge, Hermione et les jumeaux allèrent chercher ou plutôt réveiller les deux panthères pour qu'elles aident quand même un peu. Igor et Harry grognèrent beaucoup mais acceptèrent de mauvaise/bonne grâce de transporter également des choses sur leur dos et contrairement aux autres qui commençaient à les jalouser, ils s'en sortirent plutôt bien, parvenant à conserver un équilibre stable de leur chargement. Dans une moindre mesure, les jumeaux aussi portés deux, trois petites choses plus petites du fait de leur taille et Hermione cachée sous un gros coussin qui la recouvrait entièrement tirait deux petits coussins et un drap. Lentement puisqu'il y avait une halte à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux faisait tomber son chargement, ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle où ils déposèrent leur chargement et commencèrent à discuter avec ceux qui étaient resté de ce qu'on pourrait tirer dans les réserves. Plusieurs allers-retours seraient nécessaire et il fut décidé que tout débuterait le lendemain, des chaînes fourmilières seront créées permettant ainsi de ramener rapidement ce dont ils auraient besoin mais pour l'heure, il fut surtout décidé de rester dans la Grande Salle et d'aller dormir, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment et beaucoup dormait déjà. Mine de rien fatigué, le groupe d'excursion s'endormit vite fait bien fait. Bientôt le silence devint maître des lieux, englobant la salle de son lourd manteau, apaisant pour une nuit les velléités.

_(je m'arrête là, c'est la nuit pour moi aussi, lol ;P! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et que vous aimez toujours autant mon histoire!)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Moi le retour! Yessssssssss! Vacances! ... Une semaine... , le premier qui dit qu'il a plus d'une semaine de vacances je l'égorge c'est clair! ... Après l'avoir offert un mois à Voldemort, niark niark niark! Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant, un peu de Voldemort/Severus dans ce chapitre et quelques autres peut-être, de nouveaux perso animaux se manifestent, la folie approche, je remets la liste des animaux, au cas où, avec couple (évident bien sûr, je vais pas vous mettre ceux où on devine à peine les prémices)._

_-Harry (panthère) x Igor (panthère)_

_-Dean (lémur vari) x Seamus (panda roux, personne n'a encore trouvé pourquoi un panda roux? Je préviens c'est con mais con)_

_-Lucius (colley) x Fenrir (loup)_

_-Sirius (chien) x frères Lestranges (pumas)_

_-Blaise (guépard) x Théo (lynx) x ..._

_-Jumeaux Weasley (renards) x ..._

_-Ron (lion) x ..._

_-Draco (hermine) x ..._

_-Neville (fenec) x ..._

_-Bellatrix (lapin angora) x ..._

_-Rémus (loup) x ..._

_-Sirius (chien) x ..._

_-Nott Sr (lynx) x ..._

_-Hermione (loutre) x ..._

_-Pansy (pékinois), Narcissa (ragondin), Ginny (chatte) x vous pensez vraiment que je vais les mettre avec qqn!_

_Enfin la suite tout de suite... eh eh eh, si vous avez le temps, sur youtube tapé « reflets d'acide » épisode 1 si pas proposé de suite et écoutez, du tonnerre de Zeus c'est moi qui vous le dit! Vous ne décrocherez plus! Sinon merci aux deux reviewers, qui se reconnaîtront, pour leur message, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur croyez-moi!_

Chapitre 9: nouveaux acteurs, cheminement et installation.

Tous se réveillèrent petit à petit le lendemain. Chacun les uns après les autres « ouvriIirent les yeux un puis deux dou-ce-ment, sortiIir du lit petit à petit pru-dem-ment, un incident est si vite arrivé, prenons notre temps » _(lol! Dsl réminiscence des cours de chorale où j'ai appris ça)_. Bref un merveilleux et attendrissant tableau qui n'eut, hélàs, pas lieu du fait de plusieurs causes:

Cause 1: Ginny avait sauté sur Harry pour le réveiller par un baiser remplie de son amour qui peut-être parviendrait à rompre le sortilège qui avait dû être lancé à l'encontre de son futur auror d'époux ce qui se traduisit par un truc plein de bave sur le museau de la panthère qui se réveilla et cria (bon en fait il hurla comme une fille) devant la vision (trop trop) proche de son visage de la chatte en chaleur.

Cause 2: Bellatrix s'était retrouvée à devoir dormir collée au fils Longdubat, le fait est qu'elle avait bien dormi mais qu'elle eut la malheureuse vision d'une araignée en train de grimper sur son nez, ayant une arachnophobie aiguë elle n'eut qu'un seul réflexe: le hurlement et mis aussitôt cette solution en pratique. _(on est bien d'accord se réveiller avec ça on crie, en tout cas moi c'est sûr!)_

Cause 3: Les Jumeaux venaient, on ne sait pas comment, de faire tomber l'équivalent de 10kg de métal en même temps du haut de la table des professeurs provoquant par la même occasion un bruit assourdissant qui rappelait à si méprendre à une attaque armée de chevaliers en armure près à vous étriper.

Cause 4: Une chouette volait au-dessus de tous en criant d'une voix des plus aiguë:

-« , IL EST 6h50, IL EST L'HEURE DE SE LEVER POUR ALLER VOIR LE SOLEIL SE LEVER, ON POURRA AINSI RECEVOIR LA BENEDICTION DES RIFAIRY AILEES QUI NOUS RENDRONT CHANCEUX POUR RETROUVER NOTRE APPARENCE PRIMAIRE, ALORS DDDDEEEEEBBBBBOOOUUUUUTTTTT! »

...Serait-ce vraiment utile de préciser que ces différentes actions furent à l'origine de crises d'hystéries, de terreur, d'horreur, de larmes, de pleurs, d'effroi, de panique, de cries, d'hurlements, de gémissements, etc. En clair, en moins de trois minutes tout le monde était réveillé mais il fallu près de trois heures pour qu'enfin le calme et surtout surtout le silence s'installent dans la salle. Bellatrix s'était vu débarrassée de l'araignée grâce à l'action salvatrice de Neville qui eut l'extrême bonté de venir enlever l'horreur-sans-nom de son adorable nez, on indiqua gentiment à Luna qu'elle pouvait de hululer enfin de hurler à tout va puisque tout le monde était effectivement levé et enfin au soulagement d'Harry, Igor fit dégager Ginny d'un coup de patte bien senti (Deux fois cela faisait deux fois qu'elle osait l'interrompre! La prochaine fois, il y aura un meurtre et un nouveau paillasson!), coup qui l'envoya directement valser devant son sixième frère (qui avait très peu goûté au réveil et donc était d'une humeur de chien, si on lui en passait l'expression!) qui l'avait coincé sous sa patte pour qu'elle arrête ses idioties 30 mn (fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus!).

Ginny chouina, geignit, pleura non pas du fait de sa présente situation, son frère l'avait relâchée plus tôt que prévu donc ça allait et elle s'était éloignée pour mieux réfléchir, mais parce que son amour brûlant n'était pas parvenu à sauver l'Elu du mal qui l'avait atteint mais foi de Ginny, elle ne s'arrêtera pas là, elle sauvera son gentil rondoudou qui deviendra son mari! Elle se calma donc un moment mais ses yeux devinrent très calculateurs, elle devait trouver une alliée. Elle parcourut mais ne trouva celle qu'elle souhaitait.

-« Ce ne serait pas moi que tu cherches? » souffla une voix sourde derrière elle.

Sursautant, Ginny se retourna pour face ... à un énorme glouton. Elle sourit.

-« Cela se pourrait bien, si tu es venu me voir c'est parce que tu as aussi compris.

-Oui, c'était évident qu'il y avait du sortilège sous les actions de Harry par contre ce qui était évident aussi c'était des actions pitoyables.

-Humpf! Je n'ai que peu de moyens et de preuves actuellement pour montrer à tous la vérité, une association me semble dès plus indiqué pour sauver ce pauvre Harry.

-Je suis bien d'accord, le pauvre chéri quand il comprendra ce qu'il se sera passé, il en sera mortifié!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous serons le consoler en étant présentes pour lui, n'est-ce pas Cho?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, il vaut mieux que nous séparions pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons.

-Je le pense aussi, retrouvons-nous plus tard.

-Très bien

-Comme si j'allais te laisser Harry, une fois qu'il sera libéré, il sera à moi et seulement à moi! » pensèrent Ginny et Cho en même temps tout en s'éloignant.

Denis se blottit encore plus contre son frère, Colin, serré ainsi l'un contre l'autre et ne bougeant pas, personne ne prêtait attention aux deux ocelots qui n'avaient que très peu bougé depuis leur transformation. De ce fait, Ginny et Cho les avaient totalement occultés, leur offrant le loisir d'entendre l'entièreté de leur conversation.

-« Grand frère, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Franchement je ne sais pas Denis.

-Il faudrait aller avertir Harry non?

-Tu crois qu'avec notre réputation et notre attitude envers lui, il va nous croire sur parole, bon d'accord il ne la voit pas comme une épouse potentielle mais pour lui, elle reste quand même une soeur.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-...On attend, si la situation devient définitivement trop dangereuse pour le bien-être d'Harry, on ira le voir et on préviendra Hermione et les frères de Ginny en même temps pour leur dire ce qu'on sait.

-Pourquoi on y va pas tout de suite?

-Cho et Ginny pourraient réfuter et nier, après tout on est les seuls à l'avoir vu, on aurait très bien pu mentir pour pouvoir avoir l'attention d'Harry.

-Oh...Donc il faut trouver des preuves!

-Denis, s'il-te-plaît ne fait rien d'inconsidéré et soit patient.

-Mais...

-Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

-...D'accord, grand frère. » soupira Denis, c'est pas ça qui allait de commencer ses recherches quand même!

Colin regarda son jeune frère inquiet, il le connaissait, Denis ne l'avait écouté qu'en partie, il soupira intérieurement, il devra faire un peu plus attention à lui pour qu'il ne lui arrive de grave et, il le sentait, se n'était pas gagner d'avance. Les deux frères bougèrent doucement vers l'attroupement qui s'était formé au centre de la salle, les allers retours allaient bientôt commencé et les groupes devaient être formés.

Puis une fois chose faite, tout commença, peu à peu des draps, coussins, couvertures, duvets, etc. recouvrirent la Grande Salle qui prit se couvrit bientôt de toutes les couleurs qui soient. C'était beaux et agréable à voir, ça donnait envie de s'allonger pour ne plus bouger. Bien sûr certains travaillèrent moins que d'autres, les Malfoy, par exemple, parce qu'un Malfoy ne doit pas se salir à de si basses besognes (Lucius ne l'avait qu'une fois que du fait de son immense bonté et mansuétude) et puis Draco était fatigué et blessé, il était du devoir de Lucius qu'en tant que père il veille sur son fils. Encore d'autres comme Dean et Seamus ou Harry et Igor avaient plutôt tendances à disparaître au premier aller dès le premier tournant pour ne plus réapparaître, il fallu faire appel à Hermione et Rémus (les voix de la raison et de celles qui font culpabiliser à mort) pour qu'ils aient l'extrême gentillesse de faire quelques voyage quand même avant de se faire des papouilles et tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ils acceptèrent aussi car Hermione et Rémus soulignèrent que c'était à eux de se créer leur petit coin tranquille et douillet, ce fut l'argument qui fit mouche, au final, c'est eux qui firent le plus de traversés.

Quand enfin il n'y eut plus rien dans les réserves et tout dans la Grande Salle, on se posa, on se créa pour soi et parfois avec quelques autres son nid ou sa tanière voir même une couche selon les points de vue. Ainsi on pouvait parler de couches très moelleuses pour Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe qui étaient respectivement devenu un, quand même, superbe bouquetin et un puissant yack.

Pour des animaux comme Luna, on parlerait plus tôt de nid et pour ceux qui rappelaient les jumeaux, Cho, les loups, le chien et autres on pouvait aisément parler de tanières. Certains choisissaient de mélanger deux solutions, par exemple, Harry et Igor (et aussi les Malfoy mais eux ça paressait presque normal) se firent l'équivalent d'un nid (il y avait un petit monticule qui formait comme une barrière) et dedans une tanière dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent une fois celle-ci totalement terminée. Bientôt tous étaient s'étaient couchés dans leur nouvelle « maison » et se préparaient à vivre leur troisième nuit coincée sous une forme dont ils avaient encore du mal pour certains à s'habituer, d'autres par contre en avaient déjà marre de cette apparence qui ne leur permettait pas de faire ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

La nuit s'installa une nouvelle fois, elle monta rapidement sous les yeux satisfaits de Luna, elle était heureuse, les rifairy ailées les avaient bénis, bientôt tout s'arrangera et la paix reviendra. Sur cette douce promesse, elle s'endormit à son tour, couvée sans le savoir ou pas (on ne savait jamais au final) par un tendre regard qui ne tarda pas à se fermer également vaincu par le sommeil qui l'engourdissait.

_Je sais, je sais, l'action tourne un peu au ralenti, j'en suis désolé mais bon ça va aller un peu plus vite, en tout cas le temps va aller plus vite. Sinon petite question dont la réponse sera dans le prochain chapitre mais à laquelle je vous propose d'essayer de trouver la solution: Pourquoi Grég' et Vince qui ont des animagi plutôt impressionnants n'ont-ils pas aider Drago lorsqu'il était en difficulté? J'espère que vous avez quand même aimer ce chapitre ;P! bis bisous. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Bulletin d'information: aucune perte parmi les reviewers...__dommage__...j'avais promis des victimes à Voldy, j'ai plus qu'à trouver autre chose...bah j'ai le temps d'y penser._

_**A la question: Pourquoi un Panda roux pour Seamus?**_

_**Angieclark: « **_**je me demande si ce n'est pas tout simplement parce que Seamus est d'origine  
>Irlandaise » ... <strong>_Bingo! Je l'avais dit c'est vraiment tout con. _

_L'action avance, la solution arrive mais avec un bémol, j'en dis pas plus, faut lire._

_Sinon bah j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant et que vous apprécierez cette partie._

_Attention nouvelle décision: en souligner dans le texte: pensées des gens._

Chapitre 10: décision, routine (=ennui), des inconnus.

Le lendemain, les fourmis (pardon) les animagi se réveillèrent tranquillement. Malheureusement comme il n'y avait plus rien à faire, les tensions ne tardèrent pas à réapparaître. C'est quand il fallu arrêter un crapaud et un rat qu'on décida d'un commun accord d'obliger tout ce beau monde à sortir s'aérer. Après tout, on pouvait encore accéder au grand parc qui entourait Poudlard, il était même étonnant que certain n'y est pas pensé plus tôt. La proposition plu est bientôt la Grande Salle était vide ... presque vide en fait, Tom était resté et avait très gentiment, comprenez qu'il avait très fortement grogné et menacé, comprendre à Severus qu'il souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui. Le loup noir attendit donc que tous sortent pour ensuite s'avancer vers son maître et se coucher à ses pattes.

-« Mon maître.

-Il faudrait que nous discutions mon cher Severus.

-Parce qu'on fait quoi là, à ton avis, la marelle! Bien sûr, que puis-je pour vous?

-D'abord de penser moins fort, ça m'évitera de souhaiter ta mort, ensuite je ne savais pas que tu jouais encore à la marelle à ton âge, enfin j'aimerais que tu me suives.

-Grillé, je vous suis. » Déclara, un peu inquiet quand même, Severus.

Tranquillement le tesem et le loup allèrent jusqu'à la tanière avec terrasse entouré d'une barrière de tissus qu'était l'habitat temporaire de Tom. Ce dernier l'invita à pénétrer dans son antre _(oh Dieu! Le double-sens monstrueux, j'en reviens d'avoir écris ça!)_, ce que fit Severus, il découvrit que c'était plutôt grand, on pouvait mettre trois loups comme lui debout sans aucune gêne dans leurs mouvements, autant que le lieu était de bonne taille. Voldemort entra à son tour et s'installa invitant le maître de potions à faire de même. Les deux animaux désormais assis se regardèrent sans prononcer un mot, lourd silence que le professeur choisit de crever.

-« Maître?

-Te souviens-tu de la charmante intervention de la fille Weasley voici quelques temps?

-C'est difficilement oubliable my lord.

-Vois-tu j'ai été plutôt surpris par ton action, vraiment vouloir essayer de me protéger de cette ... chose qui se prétend être la future Madame Potter, c'est plutôt inattendu.

-Maître... » Commença Severus avant d'être coupé par la mâchoire de Voldemort autour de sa gorge, il se tu.

-« Laisse-moi finir! Bien donc c'était assez, comment dire, touchant oui c'est ça touchant mais idiot totalement idiot. Mais ça m'a fait réfléchir sur pas mal de choses que je ressentais par moment. » Continua Tom plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre. « Aussi ais-je décider... »

Severus ne le sentais pas mais alors là vraiment pas, il allait encore lui arrivait un truc pire que quand Dumbledore lui avait annoncé qu'il partait chercher un horcruxe avec les autres professeurs lui laissant la responsabilité de Poudlard mais devant tout de même assurer ces cours... Quoique c'est peut-être pas pire, peut-être de même hauteur voir mieux ou plus avantageux, on pouvait toujours rêver hein?

-« ...de te courtiser ... non pas la peine, tu es désormais mien point barre sans condition, je trouverais d'autres espions pour surveiller le vieux fou, toi tu reste avec moi désormais! » Acheva tout joyeux de son idée le Lord noir.

...Rectification, c'était bien pire! Autant creuser sa tombe, ça revenait au même. Il sentit un regard s'alourdir sur lui. Ah parce qu'en plus, il avait droit de dire qu'il était « d'accord », notez l'ironie de la remarque, il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

-« C'est un honneur pour moi mon Maître, je ne vous décevrais pas. » Déclara Severus en s'inclinant. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'une telle chose m'arrive à moi ... les maraudeurs ne comptant pas bien sûr ... ni mon passé de mangemort sanguinaire ... ni la torture de Griffondors ... ni le favoritisme pour les Serpentards ... bon je l'ai peut-être mérité en fait ... J'veux mourir! Acheva dans sa pensée Severus qui prit soin de barricader son esprit.

Satisfait de sa réponse, Voldemort se déplaça à côté de lui et le força à venir là où lui-même était juste avant et à se faisant, il obligea Severus à se coucher puis s'allongea juste à côté et commença à le caresser et le lécher pour que son odeur s'imprègne partout sur le loup le marquant comme sien. Severus regarda son maître agir, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de penser à cet instant:

Je veux vraiment mourir, Albus dépêche-toi de rentrer ton espion favori à de gros mais alors là de très gros ennui! ... Minute, je vais plus proche de Voldemort que je ne l'ai jamais été donc logiquement j'en apprendrais plus, en plus il est plutôt joli mais est-ce que ça vaut le coup que je me laisse dominer par lui? Mmmmmh choix cornélien.

Le trio Griffondor se baladait tranquillement, flânant de ci de là, en compagnie des Jumeaux, d'Igor (bien sûr sinon Harry ne serait pas venu) de Draco (son père ne pouvait pas rester avec lui pourchassé comme il l'était par Greyback) et donc par extension des « vrais » amis de Draco, à savoir Blaise, Théo, Vincent et Grégory. Autant que le groupe était détonnant et haut en couleur et en forme. Ils marchaient en silence puis soudain Ron fut comme saisit d'une illumination. Il se tourna vers Grégory et Vincent.

-« Eh! Je me posais cette question: comment cela se fait-il que vous n'ayez rien fait quand Dr...Malfoy s'est fait agressé, il y a quelques jours? »

Le yack et le bouquetin se regardèrent gênés, tout le monde les regardait maintenant avec interrogation avec un peu de colère pour Draco perché sur la tête de Ron dont il n'avait pas voulu descendre, c'est vrai quoi! Où ils étaient quand on a essayé de m'assassanier?

-« Bah en fait, il se trouve que Vince' et moi, on était bah...

-... en train de dormir. » Acheva un peu sur les aigus Vincent.

Gros silence.

-« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous dormiez et que vous n'avez rien entendu quand tous les animaux ont fait un boucan infernal? » Questionna Draco.

Les deux animaux ne purent qu'acquiescer mais à leur grande surprise Draco ne fit que soupirer et sembla tout de suite oublier ce fait pour obliger Ron à avancer de nouveau, l'incident était encore trop vif dans son esprit et dans ses chaires pour qu'il crie ou fasse quoique soit d'autre. Le groupe se remit en marche tranquillement sans se presser.

Dans le parc et les couloirs du château, les cris et rugissements des animaux s'entendirent jusqu'à tard le soir, tout le monde oubliant le temps d'une journée leur situation. Deux mois s'écoulèrent bientôt doucement.

Deux mois plus tard, une certaine routine s'était installée. Beaucoup avait découvert avec l'odeur du Lord sur le Maître de Potions, personne n'avait rien dit ou presque. Harry s'était offusqué mais Severus l'avait arrêté. Le loup et la panthère s'étaient regardés un moment et Harry avait fini par s'incliner même s'il n'en apprécié pas la situation pour autant.

L'ennui avait fini par s'installer, bien sûr tout le monde bougeait, tentait de trouver une occupation mais au final l'ennui arrivait toujours au bout du compte. Et dans ces moments-là des tensions se créaient. Des groupes s'étaient formés, c'était essentiellement ceux qui s'accommodaient de la situation et ceux qui ne cherchaient qu'à se venger ou à essayer de se débarrasser des ennemis d'hier. Ainsi Draco et Bellatrix furent plusieurs fois sauvés d'attaques à leur encontre, les attaquants préférant la fuite et l'anonymat qu'à une attaque frontale avec les gardiens. Mais cette fois-ci, ni l'un ni l'autre ne furent pris à parti en fait c'était Harrry qui avait été attaqué par un mangemort transformé en vipère qui avait tenté de l'empoisonner. L'action avait échoué mais Harry avait tué l'animal pour se protéger. La tension était déjà à son comble et elle explosa quand Harry et Voldemort n'en firent pas cas. Deux groupes se formèrent alors: les « gentils qui voulaient à tout prix faire payer aux méchants », et ceux qui souhaitaient s'en tenir au consensus de base dans ce groupe était Harry (et par extension ses amis) et Tom ( et par extension tous ses mangemorts). Les hostilités furent lancés par le premier groupe

-« Mais enfin Harry, pourquoi acceptes-tu de ne rien faire quand ce monstre envoie un assassin pour te tuer!

-Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a envoyé, je le sais, nous avons parlé, pour une fois il était sincère.

-Mensonges! C'est pour mieux de tromper et t'ôter la vie ensuite.

-Désolé de vous décevoir cher... raton-laveur-dont-je-ne-connais-pas-le-nom-et-que-je-ne-veux-surtout-pas-connaître mais c'est vrai ce mangemort m'a désobéi, il en a payé le prix.

-C'est ça on te croit tous, tout le monde sait que tu n'as toujours été qu'un sale menteur et un assassin fou et sanguinaire, t'as même dû forcé quelqu'un pour dire que t'étais encore un être humain quoique quand on voit la dite-personne, ça va plutôt bien deux tares ensemble. » Ricana un inconnu parmi tant d'autres dans le premier groupe.

Severus se tendit, celle-là il l'avait sentit passer et visiblement son maître n'avait pas du tout apprécier les propos tenus à leur encontre ... Potter non plus en fait ... Ses amis aussi par la même occasion. Quelque part ça lui fit chaud au coeur quand même, on prenait rarement sa défense, les derniers à l'avoir faits étant Lily et Albus.

Les deux groupes se regardèrent méchamment, prêts à se sauter à la gorge à tout moment, le silence était de plus en plus pesant, on voulait régler ses comptes, on en pouvait de cette situation qui durait depuis maintenant deux mois. Tout allait éclater quand soudain.

-« Mais que... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici nom de Merlin, pourquoi y a-t-il une animalerie dans Poudlard? »

_Je coupe, méchaaaaant, je sais mais bon j'avais envie, vous inquiétez pas je mettrai la suite prochainement. Vos impressions?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai eu plusieurs problèmes qui m'ont empêchés de poster la suite jusque maintenant, je vous prie de m'en excuser... Néanmoins la suite et là et bien là, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. En m'excusant encore._

Fin du chapitre 10:

-« Mais que... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici nom de Merlin, pourquoi y a-t-il une animalerie dans Poudlard? »

Chapitre 11: Enfin une solution à l'horizon.

A ce cri, tous se retournèrent pour découvrir ... ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, en chair et en os, entouré de la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard qui étaient partis avec lui. Il y eut d'abord un long, long, long, très looooooooooooooooonnnng silence, puis l'orchestre cacophonique démarra, des cris, des rugissements, des glapissements, des jacassements, des grognements, etc de joie surgirent de toutes parts et tous allèrent vers leurs sauveurs du moins, ils l'espéraient! Et les premiers arrivées eurent l'extrême chance de ... s'écraser le museau ou le bec sur la barrière que venait d'élever le vieux directeur qui n'avait ça de sa longue vie et qui, disons le franchement, était un peu inquiet en voyant autant d'animaux différents courir vers lui aussi avait-il pris certaines précautions pour lui et ses professeurs.

Les animaux quant à eux s'étaient arrêtés et commençaient à comprendre que non seulement le directeur ne les avait pas reconnu (quoique c'était logique dans un sens) mais en plus il ne les comprenait pas! Comment ils étaient sensé expliquer la situation dans ce cas?

Albus observa tous ces animaux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver étrange de voir autant d'animaux d'espèces différentes dans Poudlard. Ce devait être une erreur dans le cour de Potions, il faudrait qu'il trouve Sévérus pour savoir ce qu'il se passait ici. Tiens en y pensant, il ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Sauf qu'il n'était pas décidé pour deux noises à aller le voir, il était fatigué lui! Franchement les quêtes n'étaient plus de son âge surtout lorsqu'elles se soldaient par un échec comme maintenant! Toujours qu'il activa un sonorus pour ses cordes vocales et appela le Maître de Potions:

-« SEVERUS, POURRAIS-TU VENIR ICI JE TE PR IE? »

Son appel rendit sourd une bonne partie de la salle d'un coup. Sévérus, par réflexe, ne put s'empêcher dire « oui » ce qui en langage canin donna « wouf ». Tout le monde le regarda y compris Albus.

-« Albus, qu'y a-t-il? » demanda Minerva devant le silence pensif de Dumbledore.

-« Et bien, j'ai appelé Sévérus.

-Oui, je crois que tout le monde l'a parfaitement entendu.

-Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas encore là?

-... Je ne saurais vous répondre, peut-être est-il tombé malade?

-Je ne pense pas, et puis nous parlons d'un Maître de Potions.

-Alors à quoi pensez-vous?

-Et bien , quand je l'ai appelé, le loup noir là-bas a grogné et tout le monde l'a regardé, or l'animagus de Sévérus est un loup.

-Albus enfin! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas...

-Si, je crois que c'est lui et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour en être sûr.

Albus s'avança alors vers le loup qui resta parfaitement immobile à mesure que le vieil homme approchait. Enfin les deux se trouvèrent face à face.

-« Sévérus?

-Wouf.

-Oui, c'est bien lui! » répliqua fièrement Albus.

-« Mais enfin Albus, il a juste aboyé comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il s'agisse là de cet homme si irascible?

-Grrrr.

-Voilà votre réponse ma chère Minerva. » Acheva Albus en regardant le loup retroussait les babines, n'appréciant que peu le commentaire.

Et Minerva comprit, un loup n'aurait pas compris ou du moins n'aurait pas réagi ainsi à sa phrase, bon cela voulait dire qu'il était sous forme animagus, pourquoi? Peut-être pour se protéger des autres animaux, ce serait donc un accident de Potions. Un regard vers Albus lui apprit qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle. Albus reporta son attention sur le loup, il n'avait pas de décodeur pour le langage canin, la communication risquait d'être difficile, quoiqu'il avait bien une idée.

-« Sévérus, mon ami, auriez-vous une idée sur la façon dont nous pourrions communiquer? »

Le loup ne bougea pas d'un iota semblant réfléchir puis il leva la patte et la fit bouger sur les draperies qui recouvraient le dallage de la Grande Salle. Albus le regarda, au début il ne comprit puis il s'aperçut que le mouvement était répétitif, il faisait toujours la même chose, en observant plus attentivement il reconnu un « A ». Le directeur de Poudlard eut alors une idée, il fit apparaître une grande feuille qu'il ensorcela pour qu'elle s'élève dans les airs une fois la lettre achevée et de l'encre (attention pas dangereuse du tout pour la santé, manquerait plus que Sévérus tombe malade après s'être nettoyé la patte). Severus trempa sa patte dans le pot d'encre et écrivit avec difficulté la lettre « A » au bout de 5mn. Cela n'allait pas être très rapide, puis il eut une idée et il se tourna vers son idée après c'était réputé pour être souple ces petites bêtes.

-« Dracooooo

-Quoi?

-...

-Qu'est-ce que tu... NON! Il en est hors de question! Je ne le ferais pas!

-Cela irait plus vite si c'était toi.

-Non, non et non! Je refuse de m'abaisser à ça, c'est honte et absolument pas digne du Malfoy que je suis!

-Draco

-Oui père?

-Ne discute pas et fais le.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, tu le fais, c'est tout, plus vite tu auras fini, plus vite on pourra retrouver notre apparence, c'est compris, fils?

-Oui, père » termina Draco en soupirant.

Le jeune Malfoy s'avança avec la tête d'un condamné à mort allant à l'échafaud. Il regarda l'encrier comme s'il était le responsable de tous ses malheurs et plongea dedans. Il eut un reniflement indigné quand il vit à quel point sa magnifique fourrure blanche n'était plus aussi blanche, bon au moins l'encre bleu était d'excellente qualité, encore heureux d'ailleurs! Il sortit du pot et alla vers la feuille. Puis une fois arrivé à destination, il sauta.

Albus regarda avec intérêt l'hermine se mettre à sauter en s'enroulant sur elle-même ou au contraire en étant aussi raide qu'un manche à balai, il regarda son manège pendant un moment puis décida de porter son attention au mesage qui commençait à se former dans les airs, les feuilles s'assemblant les unes aux autres pour former le message on ne peut plus clair.

-« ACCIDENT POTIONS DERNIERE ANNEE FUMEE ROSE ATTAQUE LORD TOUT MONDE DEVENU ANIMAGI BLOQUE 2 MOIS CAUSE BARRIERE MARRE VEUT REDEVENIR NORMAL »

Draco s'arrêta enfin, il était tout de même fier de ce qu'il venait de faire, franchement à peine 5 mn pour écrire tout ça, il était vraiment le plus fort! Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à enlever ce bleu qui tacher sa si merveilleuse fourrure. Il commença à lécher son pelage avec sa langue décidément trop petite. Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur devenu familière du dernier Weasley mâle derrière lui, il ne bougea quand Ron s'installa derrière lui, continuant à se nettoyer. Puis la langue de Ronald lui enleva d'un coup une bonne partie de l'encre qu'il avait sur la tête. Draco arrêta alors son activité se laissant aller aux bons soins du lion.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore se demanda s'il devait rire ou s'inquiéter. Rire parce que c'était vraiment la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait et c'était franchement drôle et s'inquiéter parce qu'il y avait Tom et ses mangemorts dans l'assemblée animalière, mais bon il décida de reléguer ce problème à plus tard, la priorité était de savoir comment les sortir de cet état. Minerva serait sûrement quoi faire, d'ailleurs celle-ci était partie avec le professeur Flitwick pour aller consulter leurs livres et s'aider dans la recherche d'une solution, il n'y avait donc plus à s'inquiéter. Il se tourna vers Sévérus et sur une hermine ... en train de se laver à coup de langue baveuse par un lion, il remercia Merlin que les pensines existent parce que là, il sentit qu'il aurait de quoi en remplir au moins deux à ras bord. Draco tourna la tête vers lui dans l'espoir que son message est suffit à faire comprendre la situation, il espérait franchement ne plus avoir à écrire de message surtout que Weasley venait tout juste de finir de la laver.

-« Bien, Minerva et Filius sont partis chercher une solution, avec leurs efforts conjugués ne devrions rapidement savoir quoi faire pour que vous retrouviez votre apparence humaine » commença Albus, tous les animaux émirent un souffle très long comme un soupir de soulagement, puis il continua en regardant la petite hermine, « maintenant j'aimerais qui est quoi s'il-te-plaît. »

... C'est bon il était maudit!

_Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, encore désolé pour l'attente ^^''._


	12. Chapter 12

_Moi, le retour! Lol ^^! Voilà la suite, bon je vous le dis de suite, je ne pourrais pas me connecter durant donc les vacances d'été donc je finirais l'histoire avant cela. Sinon bah, une partie du règle est réglé mais le reste eh ben reste toujours un problème._

Chapitre 12: Deux bras, deux jambes, normal quoi! Enfin presque...

Albus regarda avec grand intérêt la liste que lui avait fourni le jeune Malfoy (une hermine, il était une hermine, la même hermine devenu aussi sale qu'une serviette après 50 ans d'utilisation sans nettoyage, il s'était pincer fort pour ne pas éclater rire), d'une certaine façon les différentes formes animagi présentes l'étonnaient moins que d'autres:

DRACO = HERMINE

SEVERUS = LOUP

PERE = COLLEY

HARRY = PANTHERE

RON = LION

HERMIONE = LOUTRE

NEVILLE = FENEC

JUMEAUX = RENARDS

DEAN = LEMUR VARI

SEAMUS = PANDA ROUX

GINNY = CHAT

REMUS = LOUP

SIRIUS = CHIEN

DEUX CRIVEY = OCELOT

LUNA = CHOUETTE

CHO = GLOUTON

DEUX LESTRANGES = PUMA

NOTT SR JR = LYNX

BLAISE = GUEPARD

IGOR = PANTHERE

FENRIR = LOUP

LORD = TESEM

PANSY = PEKINOIS

LADY MALFOY = RAGONDIN

TANTE = LAPIN

VINCENT CRABBE = YACK

GREGORY GOYLE = BOUQUETIN

Après avoir achever de nommer toute l'assemblée, le jeune Malfoy s'était endormi comme une masse tranquillement veillé par Ronald. Cela aussi Albus avait un peu de mal à le concevoir mais si les deux gens en étaient satisfaits il n'avait rien à dire, de même pour Harry, il connaissait le passé d'Igor mais il savait aussi voir un bon directeur quand il en voyait un et Igor en était un même si leurs méthodes divergeaient. C'est avec Sévérus qu'il avait plus de mal, le couple que formait les deux hommes qu'il voyait ses propres enfants (même Tom malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, il avait sa part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il était devenu et il ne l'avait jamais renié) le laissait perplexe quant à la véracité de l'attirance réciproque. Il soupira, il sentait que les jours prochain allait être dur, très dur. Et puis, il y avait aussi cette histoire de barrière qui le gênait, oh il l'avait déjà situé, ça pas de problème, c'est lui-même qui avait posé les protections autour de Poudlard aussi avait-il immédiatement sentis la barrière magique en plus qui s'y trouvait désormais. Celle-là même qui les avait empêché de ressortir quand ils avaient ressenti ses effets. Mmmmmh, à vrai dire, cette barrière l'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup mais il préféra ne plus y penser pour le moment. L'unique qui importait pour l'instant était de rendre à tous leur apparence, à chaque problème sa solution pourvu qu'on y aille dans l'ordre. Calmement il expliqua la suite des événements aux animaux qui acquiescèrent. La vie se réorganisa, ajoutant la présence des professeurs désormais de retour et tous attendirent avec espoir leur délivrance.

Minerva et Filius se regardèrent fiers d'eux, après une semaine de travail intense et fastidieux, ils étaient en fin parvenu à trouver comment rendre à tous leur apparence originel ou du moins c'était ce qu'ils espéraient fortement. Maintenant ils étaient tous là dans la Grande Salle personnalisée, les animaux regardant avec anxiété les deux professeurs devant eux qui après s'être une dernière fois concerté commencèrent à psalmodier. Un quart d'heure passa sans que rien ne se passe sous leur incantation et puis soudain de multiples lumières apparurent dans tous les espaces de la salle, enveloppant chaque animaux d'une couleur différente (leur aura pensa avec admiration Albus devant cette arc-en-ciel démultiplié de couleurs). Tous s'élevèrent un instant avant de redescendre en même temps que les incantations touchaient à leur fin. Chacun regarda son voisin puis tout éclata, des cris de joie, des pleurs de soulagement, des larmes au coin des yeux brillants, des sourires à n'en plus finir devant les bras et les jambes enfin retrouvés. Albus regarda tout ce beau monde avec gaieté, Minerva et Filius avaient réussi même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi quelque chose le chiffonnait.

-« Ah non mais c'est pas vrai! Vous pouviez accomplir le sort complètement au lieu de n'en faire qu'une partie! »

Le cri eut le mérite de stopper les scènes de liesses qui avaient lieu et tous se tournèrent vers Draco qui lui baaaah se regardait. Et Albus compris ce qui le gênait, le sort avait réussi à rendre apparence humaine aux animagi pas totalement, Draco avait donc la « chance » d'avoir conservé ses oreilles et sa queue d'hermine (avec griffes et petites canines pointus). Et l'ensemble de la salle était dans le cas!

_Désolé je stoppe là mais l'action continue très bientôt! _


	13. Chapter 13

_A propos du passage, dans le chapitre 12, de la retransformation des gens en humains partiels, j'étais en train d'écouter « Epic music mix – Pirates of the Caribbean » et quand j'ai écris le dit-passage, j'étais environ à 11mn50 et à partir de là, wouah! Si certains le souhaitent relisaient le passage avec la musique et laissez-vous imaginez la scène, pour ma part je trouvais ça magnifique!_

_Sinon voici la suite, cadeaux surprises pour nous élèves et mangemorts, les pauvres ... j'étais morte de rire en imaginant Narcissa Malfoy avec ses attributs de ragondin, Pansy, Ginny et Cho. D'ailleurs ces demoiselles reviennent à l'assaut dans ce chapitre, je plains Harry, la célébrité ne lui réussit vraiment pas. Oh et on apprend un secret du Lord._

Chapitre 13: accords et nouveaux problèmes.

Harry regarda avec grand intérêt sa queue qui se balançait calmement dans son dos, elle noire ébène, longue et fine, en un mot, il la trouvait ma-gni-fi-que! Sans devenir vaniteux! Mais ce qu'il trouvait encore plus beau, c'était la superbe panthère-futur compagnon-futur époux! Il était « so beautiful », droit, fier, balayant la salle de son regard bleu cristal pour finalement se poser sur Harry qui n'attendait que ça. Les regards s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Inconsciemment, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre doucement, ignorant et ignorés des autres. Malheureusement le karma pourri jusqu'à la moelle de Harry se rappela à lui.

-« HHAAAAARRRYYYYYY, c'est merveilleux, tu es redevenu comme avant! Tu es tellement magnifique ainsi, oh oui, et puis ces oreilles et cette queue te vont à merveille, oh la magnifique, belle et jeune fille que tu épouseras aura beaucoup de chance de t'avoir! On peut faire tellement de choses avec ces appendices, oh si tu savais comme j'ai hâte! » S'écria d'un ton suraigu et bien fort Ginevra-je-souhaite-mourir-sous-les-griffes-d'une-panthère Weasley.

Harry était rouge de colère et de honte. De colère car cette idiote (il ne pouvait la nommer autrement) venait de le faire brutalement redescendre sur terre et de la pire des manières! Et à cause d'elle, il venait de perdre le contact avec Igor qui avait disparu dans la foule curieuse qui s'était approchée! De honte car non mais est-ce qu'elle s'était entendue? Devant tout le monde en plus! C'était ses paroles étaient totalement flippantes! La vache, s'il n'aimait pas déjà les hommes, là c'était bon il s'était définitivement converti! Divers mouvements eurent lieu après que les gens aient compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à voire et à entendre et Harry en profita pour échapper à la sangsue. Il rechercha presque désespérément l'autre hybride panthère dont il ne parvenait qu'à repérer l'odeur diffuse dans la foule. Mais la senteur finit tout de même par l'amener à l'écart près d'un recoin de la salle en partie cachée par des tapisseries et des monticules de draps (le retour à une forme aidant, tout le monde avait décidé d'enlever les draps de la Grande Salle pour les amener ensuite dans leurs chambres et des tas avaient été faits pour faciliter la circulation). Le jeune Potter s'accroupi, peiné, contre l'un des plus hauts monticules. Tristement il rechercha une dernière fois l'odeur tant désirée sans la retrouver. Soudain ses sens l'avertirent d'un possible danger dans son dos, il voulut sauter en avant pour ensuite se retourner mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le poids d'un corps venait de le bloquer.

Dans un premier temps, Harry se débattit férocement, persuadé d'avoir affaire à une groupie ou pire à Ginny revenue à la charge! Puis il perçu l'odeur de son « agresseur », ce qui l'arrêta net! Il se tendit d'abord pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper puis émit un léger miaulement pour faire comprendre sa soumission à son congénère.

Igor, puisque c'était bien lui, sourit face à l'attitude du plus jeune. Il était vraiment mignon ainsi. Tendrement il frotta sa tête contre celle de Harry puis consenti à le lâcher pour permettre au plus jeune de se retourner. Une chose faite, ils se serrèrent bras dessous, bras dessus pour ne plus s'écarter. Ils s'accroupirent de concert et restèrent ainsi un moment sans bouger, profitant juste du fait d'être là, heureux, paisibles, ensemble.

-« Harry.

-Moui

-Si un jour la chose en chaleur venait, par mégarde, à mourir de façon abominable et cruelle et que j'y suis plus ou moins lié, tu m'en voudras?

-... Non.

-Bien ... Tu sais elle ne disais pas que des choses fausses.

-Ce qui veut dire?

-Ton apparence est magnifique, tu es magnifique!

-Tu l'es aussi tu sais.

-Merci, par contre le fait d'être comparé à une jeune et belle fille à du mal à passer.

-... Je pense qu'elle ne pensait pas à toi en disant cela.

-Ah bon? T'as quelqu'un d'autre en vue ces temps-ci, tu pourrais me le dire que j'aille le tuer après l'avoir délicieusement torturé?

-Idiot, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a et qu'il n'y aura que toi. » Rigola Harry devant la tête à la fois sadique et amusée d'Igor. Ce dernier lui sourit et reprit:

-« C'est ce que je voulais entendre ... Il y a un autre point où elle avait raison.

-Ah, et c'est à propos de quoi?

-J'ai plein d'idées en ce qui concerne en l'utilisation de tes appendices.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux d... pervers!

-Tu l'es aussi puisque tu viens d'y penser, tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu rougis? »

Gêné, Harry ne put empêcher ses rougissements de recouvrir sa figure, pour se venger il bascula tout son poids sur Igor, les faisant tomber tous les deux contre l'un des monticules de draps. Ils ne bougèrent plus, se contentant de se regarder puis Igor avança sa tête, s'arrêta à mi-chemin et les lèvres de Harry parcoururent l'autre moitié pour rejoindre leurs consoeurs. Le baiser resta chaste dans un premier temps, jusqu'à ce que Harry donne son assentiment à la langue du russe en entrouvrant ses lèvres. Le baiser devint passionné. Les deux futurs amants se séparèrent par manque d'air, se sourirent puis les baisers d'Igor partirent à la découverte du visage de l'élu qui lui offrit bien volontiers l'accès à son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi dans leur petite bulle, oubliant les autres qui ne faisaient pas à attention à eux ... enfin presque, deux paires de regards meurtriers regardaient l'homme vil et cruel qui était en train d'envoûter Harry avec ces fausses promesses, Ginny et Cho étaient dégoûtées, Harry était totalement sous la coupe de ce monstre, pourtant il aurait dû redevenir comme avant et choisir l'une d'elles comme la future Lady Potter mais non il était toujours piégé, la preuve en est qu'il avait repoussé Ginny.

-« Nous sommes redevenus humains alors pourquoi, il reste avec ce sale mangemorts! Tu as une idée Ginny?

-C'est parce que nous ne sommes pas encore totalement redevenus normales. L'envoûtement devait être lié à la forme animale et comme nous avons encore des parties bestiales ...

-Harry-chou est encore en partie envoûté, oh le pauvre! Il faut se dépêcher de faire quelque chose, il sera traumatisé quand il reviendra à la raison!

-Tu as tout à fait raison, heureusement que je ser... ermmh nous serons là pour lui quand il sera de nouveau lui-même.!

-Oui, et puis comme notre apparence humaine nous donne plusieurs avantages que nous n'avions plus comme consulter des livres ou préparer une potion.

-Exactement il faut faire des recherches dès à présent.

-Pauvre Harry, devoir le laisser ainsi entre les mains de cet être abominable me fend le coeur,, ooooh j'aimerais tant pouvoir le sauver là maintenant tout de suite, si seulement mon amour pour lui suffisait à le sauver, ooooohh mon pauvre Harry. » Soupira, les deux mains ensemble contre sa joue, Cho.

-« Ne t'en fais Harry sera nous (_me_) remercier quand il sera libre ». Fit Ginny droite et fière, une main sur l'épaule de Cho. _Pauvre idiote, tu crois vraiment qu'il sera à toi! Quand il sera libéré, il comprendra que c'est uniquement grâce à moi qu'il est libre, toi tu n'es rien pour lui, à la limite, il me suffira de lui raconter toutes les rumeurs à ton égard à propos de ta vie « active » quitte à en rajouter un peu pour me débarrasser définitivement de toi, tu ne seras jamais un Lady, MOI, je serais la prochaine Lady Potter, aaah j'imagine déjà notre mariage, des centaines d'invités triés au volet (il faudra penser à oublier « par mégarde » les jumeaux, Charlie, Granger et le loup, ça serait mal vu qu'ils soient là durant le mariage), une cinquantaine de journalistes au moins, une robe, des bijoux, des gâteaux conçus par les plus grands couturiers, bijoutiers et pâtissiers du monde, oh et puis on loueras la grande salle de réception du Ministère, ils ne pourront rien refuser à Trésor quand il nous aura enfin débarrasser du bâtard et de ses chiens et bien sûr il faudra prévoir la conférence de presse puis choisir les journalistes qui auront l'extrême chance de pouvoir publier des articles sur notre merveilleuse vie composée de réceptions mondaines, sorées privées, villas, vacances à l'étranger... Oooooh comme j'ai hâte d'y être!_ Ricana Ginny pour elle-même.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent en direction de la bibliothèque sans voire l'ombre furtive du jeune Denis qui les suivait inquiet suite à la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles s'acharnaient ainsi sur Harry. Il était plus qu'heureux et ça se voyait pourtant! Franchement, ces filles étaient vraiment idiotes, idiotes et dangereuses en plus! Il soupira puis sourit quand il imagina les photos et les dessins qui pourront être avec pour thèmes les couples qui commençaient à se former. Oh oui! Il imaginait déjà différentes scènes, il faudra qu'il en parle à Colin, plein d'idées venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Certaines lui paraissaient purement génial comme mettre des couples tendrement enlacés sur un grand lit « king size » avec pour unique vêtement un drap allant jusqu'aux reins et avec des jambes dépassant de ci de là, oh oui, parfait, purement parfait, maintenant l'unique difficulté serait de faire accepter l'idée aux principaux concernés, ce qui compromettait assez le projet... bah il verrait bien le moment venu. Pour l'heure, il avait une filature à accomplir.

Tout de suite après être redevenu « à peu près » normal, Sévérus s'était dépêché de retourner à son laboratoire pour tâcher de faire partir au plus vite certains détails corporels, même s'il devait avoué que l'odorat et l'ouïe surdéveloppés qu'il avait lui plaisait bien, les loups étaient réputés bon chasseurs du fait de ces deux sens notamment, il ne pouvait qu'en être fier. Il cherchait également à fuir une certaine personne qui avait un peu trop présente ces derniers temps. Grand Merlin! Il était pratiquement incapable de regarder Albus en face quand celui-ci avait compris parce qu'il avait forcément compris ce qui se passait. Le Maître de Potions soupira, bon sang, il était dans de la bouse de dragons jusqu'au cou si ce n'est plus. Il se rappela à lui-même qu'il n'était pas venu dans son laboratoire personnel pour rien. Aussi commença-t-il ses recherches et ses expériences en vue de finir ce qu'avaient commencé les professeurs de métamorphoses et de sortilèges. Il était à ce point plonger dans ses recherches qu'il n'entendit et ne sentit rien quand quelqu'un s'approcha furtivement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retourna avec deux flacons, contenant l'un de la bile de dragons et l'autre de la poussière de fée (autant des ingrédients rarissimes ET chérissimes) dans les mains, qu'il manqua de sursauter face à son Lord décidément trop près.

-« Et bien mon cher Sévérus, j'ai eu la mauvaise que tu cherchais à me fuir.

-C'est... ce... ce n'est pas le cas, my Lord, il me semblait qu'il était de mon devoir de faire en sorte que tous reviennent à leur apparence primaire pleine et entière.

-Mmmmh, seulement pour cette raison vraiment?

-Bien entendu ... Mais dite-moi sans vouloir paraître trop curieux, ne deviez-vous pas chercher un arrangement avec le directeur de l'école?

-... Oh, c'est déjà fait, ni l'un ni l'autre n'attaque ou fait quoique ce soit tant qu'on ne sait pas comment détruire cette maudite barrière qui nous empêche de passer.

-Oh je vois. » Termina dans un murmure Sévérus qui ne savait plus où se mettre lui et ses flacons. _Merde, merde, meeeerrrde! Bien sûr que je t'évite, non mais oh, tu t'es autoproclamé mon compagnon et maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau et que t'as récupéré une apparence ... euh ... sexy ... Oh Morgane, c'est le Dark Lord, il a plus de 70 balais derrière lui et je le trouve sexy! Misère, l'abstinence ne me réussit plus trop on dirait. Comment j'ai fais pour me retrouver dans une galère pareille hein! Quelqu'un pourrait me le dire. Tiens il me regarde un peu bizarrement, je suis pourtant sûr de n'avoir rien sur le nez, bon alors quoi? ... Oh merde, mes boucliers mentaux, j'ai plus mes boucliers, merde, merde, meeeeerrrrrdddde! ... J'suis mort._

-« Si cela peut te rassurer, je ne te tuerais pas tout de suite même si ce n'est pas l'avis qui me manque. ». Susurra dangereusement Voldemort et Sévérus déglutit faiblement aussi pâle que de la craie.« Néanmoins, je ne peux laisser passer une telle chose, un tel irrespect envers ma personne, quand tu prendras une pause dans tes recherches, et tu en prendras une crois-moi, tu viendras me voir à la chambre que le vieux fou m'a donné, nous verrons à ce mont-là ta punition après que tu m'ais fait un compte-rendu de tes recherches bien sûr.

-Bien maître; je serais là dès que cela me sera possible.

-Bien, trèès bien, oh une dernière chose, Sévérus.

-Oui, ! »

Un doloris venait de frapper de plein fouet Sévérus qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il s'appuya sur le bord d'une des tables d'expériences, les deux fioles toujours dans sa main. Quand le sort s'arrêta, tout son corps tremblait. Un nouveau mouvement le fit se tendre dans l'attente d'un nouveau sort. Au lieu de ça, deux lèvres se collèrent aux siennes, imposant leur domination dans sa cavité buccale qu'il avait ouverte d'étonnement. Il tenta tout de même d'y répondre histoire de ne pas être totalement passif mais le Lord ne lui laissa pas le choix et il se soumit une nouvelle fois à son maître, laissant une chaleur très particulière coulait en lui s'attardant plus particulièrement sur son bas-ventre. Celui-ci d'ailleurs se retira brusquement, le regarda avec ce que Sévérus identifia comme de l'incertitude, des doutes, de la ... gêne et de l'étonnement (ah, tiens! Le baiser ne semblait pas avoir été prévu au programme des réjouissances) et partit brusquement dans un mouvement de cape que Sévérus n'avait rien à lui enlever.

Sévérus quant à lui resta là, bouche ouverte, yeux écarquillés et ses mains laissèrent tomber les deux ingrédients précieux qui allèrent s'écraser avec perte et fracas sur le sol sans que Sévérus ne les entende. Le Seigneur des ténèbres venait de l'embrasser avec fièvre et disons que les corps des deux hommes avaient approuvés de façon extrêmement explicite, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait brusquement stoppé? Non pas que Sévérus s'en plaigne mais quand même, ce n'est pas comme si le Lord puceau n'est-ce pas? ... Noooon, il ne pouvait pas être puceau, ce n'était pas possible, c'était le Dark Lord quand même ... quoique.

_Oui je m'arrête là, la suite bientôt je vous rassure. Je crois bien que l'un de mes chapitres les plus longs, si ce n'est le plus long, enfin j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Bis bisous à tous!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Me revoilà, la suite est là et j'espère que vous l'aimerai même si je vais ralentir l'action voire l'arrêter pour favoriser un zoom sur les différents couples en formation. Oh et une infâme trahison est découverte. Bonne lecture à tous!_

Chapitre 14: Des débuts assurés ... et d'autres timides ou ratés.

Seamus cherchait, cherchait et recherchait ... son doux et tendre compagnon qui s'était fait la malle il ne savait où. Bon sang, était-ce sa faute si cette fille, dont il ne se souvenait même plus du nom ... en fait il n'avait jamais connu, lui avait sauté dessus sans préavis pour l'embrasser? Bon d'accord, elle lui avait bien expliqué que c'était sur le coup de l'émotion mais quand même (en plus, il y croyait pas trop à son histoire, une intuition ... comme ça)! Dean s'était enfui tout de suite après avoir vu ça, sans laisser le temps de s'expliquer à la jeune fille qui avait proposé d'accompagner Seamus pour convaincre Dean qu'il s'était trompé mais il avait préféré éviter, Dean était facilement jaloux surtout en sachant la bisexualité de l'irlandais.

Seamus poussa un énième soupir. Son amant avait toujours bien se cachait quand il ne voulait pas être retrouvé ... comme maintenant en fait. En plus, ses nouveaux appendices devaient beaucoup l'aider... Mais quelle bouse de dragon il était, il avait pas pensé regarder en hauteur!

-« Bon Seamus, t'es un lémur, t'es Dean, où tu irais? » pensa-t-il tout haut, une main tenant le menton et l'autre tenant la première, « mmmmmmh, un endroit en hauteur, bien en hauteur, là où personne n'irait ou n'y penserait... le plafond de la Grande Salle ... non ... celui du dortoir ... non ... les serres ... non ... la forêt interdite ... j'espère que non... un lieu bien haut, haut, haut ... oooooooooohhh! Les toits! Seamus t'es un génie! »

Fier de ses déductions, Finnigan partit en direction du toit où il était désormais certain d'y retrouver son chéri. Il arriva essouffler à l'extérieur. Reprenant rapidement son souffle, il monta sur le toit d'une des tours et observa les autres qui composaient le toit de Poudlard. Son regard s'arrêta sur la tour d'astronomie où il était certain d'apercevoir une silhouette sur son toit. Il redescendit de son perchoir en quatrième vitesse et partit en direction de la tour d'observation des astres.

Dean soupira, il s'était comporté comme un idiot mais était-ce sa faute s'il avait eu si mal en voyant cette fille sauté sur Seam', il y avait toujours cette peur que Seamus le laisse pour un/e autre. Un nouveau soupir passa ces lèvres.

-« Si tu savais à quel point je peux t'aimer.

-J'espère que c'est moi parce que sinon mon concurrent a du soucis à se faire. »

Dean sursauta, il ne l'avait entendu ou senti arriver. Il tenta un sourire pour faire bonne figure mais échoua lamentablement. Cela n'allait vraiment pas nota Seamus qui lui sourit doucement en le prenant dans ses bras et enroulant tendrement sa queue autour de celle de son lémur de compagnon.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre.

-« Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça, c'est juste que... que...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je n'ai pas réagi assez vite et se faisant je t'ai blessé.

-Seamus je...

-Shhhhh, je t'aime et je n'aime et n'aimerai que toi.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Souriant et rassuré, ils passèrent la demi-heure qui suivit à se câliner puis...

-« Dis Seamus...

-Quoi?

-On l'a jamais fait sur la tour d'astronomie.

-T'as raison on va réparer cette erreur immédiatement. »

Blaise et Théo cherchaient, cherchaient et recherchaient les jumeaux Weasley qui s'étaient fait la malle ils ne savaient où. Ils se rejoignirent essouflés.

-« J'arrive des cachots et je ne les ai pas trouvé et toi Blaise?

-Pas du côté des cuisines non plus.

-Bon sang, où est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu passer? On ne les aura jamais dans notre lit à ce rythme-là.

-Bon il faut se calmer, si on était les jumeaux dans quels lieux pourraient être?

-Ben les cachots, les cuisines, la salle sur demande, la Grande Salle, près de Harry, près de Lee, dans leurs dortoirs ou encore dans les serres.

-Mmmh, pour leur dortoir, ça va être difficile, on fait ce qu'on a pas encore fait puis on se retrouve, okay?

-Okay! »

Et les deux partirent une nouvelle fois dans des directions différentes. Quelque instant après leur départ, le vide se troubla, puis une puis deux têtes tousses apparurent. Fred et Georges se sourirent.

-Freges.

-Gord.

-Ceci m'a l'air, ma foi, fort intéressant n'est-ce pas?

-Vous avez tout à fait raison mon cher. De plus, n'ont-ils pas l'ai appétissant?

-Excellent je dirais mais appétissant et aussi un bon mot et puis ils n'ont pas l'air de s'appesantir sur le nombre.

-Oui, oui, je crois que nous venons de trouver les perles rares.

-Nous avons besoin d'aller dans notre petit laboratoire personnel.

-Georges, tu as parfaitement raison, dommage que nous ne puissions pas emmener Lee avec nous.

-Oui, il faudra penser à lui trouver quelqu'un aussi.

-Nous aviserons ça plus tard, présentement nous avons deux délicieux gibiers à chasser.

De profonds ricanements résonnèrent dans le couloir. Un plan machiavélique se créant sous les rouages de deux esprits machiavéliques.

Les frères Lestranges cherchaient, cherchaient et recherchaient un adorable mais détestablement malin petit chiot qui s'était fait la malle ils ne savaient où. Ils l'avaient acculer et coincer dans une ancienne salle de classe donc ils finiraient bien par le retrouver ... en-dessous d'une armoire toutes griffes et crocs dehors. Le simple fait qu'un chien de la taille de Sirius est réussi à se glisser sous une armoire était incroyablement et hautement inexplicable... à moins que... souriant Rodolphus murmura quelques mots à son frère qui lui sourit en retour.

-Dis-moi Sirius, tu ne serais pas coincé sous cette armoire sous laquelle tu es parvenu à te glisser, je ne sais pas comment d'ailleurs?

-Groumpf!

-Nous prenons ça pour un oui, et j'imagine que si je me souviens bien des cours à Poudlard, c'est une de ces armoires qui repoussent et annihilent la magie pour protéger leur contenu, tu es actuellement coincé dans ta forme canine.

-Groumpf! »

Rodolphus et Rabastan se sourirent, ils avaient eu raison, le grognement venait de leur confirmer de ce qu'ils avaient soupçonné. Cela arrangeait bien leurs affaires. Rabastan reprit à la place de son frère.

-« On te propose un marché, on te sort de là et tu nous laisses une chance. C'est raisonnable, non?

-Grrrrrrr.

-Réfléchis bien parce qu'après tout sinon on a aucune raison de t'aider.

-...wouf!

-On prendra ça pour un oui. »

Les deux frères se regardèrent puis ils soulevèrent l'armoire qui retenait prisonnier Sirius. Un ombre noire sortit à toute vitesse de sous l'armoire maudite ... pour partir se cacher sous le bureau de l'autre côté de la classe.

-« Euh, Sirius, on vient de passer un marché je crois et si on t'a libéré ce n'est pas pour que tu ailles te planquer ailleurs.

-Grumpf.

-Bon au moins t'es redevenu humain.

-Humpf.

-... t'as le de droit de parler le langage humain tu sais?

-Mmmmh.

-Rab', je crois qu'il est rester trop longtemps sous sa forme chien ou alors il est resté un chien et il fait de drôle de sons pour un chien.

-Humpf!

-Rod', je crois plutôt qu'il boude.

-Ah.

-Oui.

-Oh je vois.

-En effet tu vois.

-C'était très philosophique mon frère.

-Oui je sais.

-Tu es vraiment mon frère préféré.

-Toi aussi puisque tu es mon unique frère.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais je t'adore quand même!

-Moi aussi Rodolphus je t'adore.

-Non mais allez vous la fermer! On ne s'entend plus faire la gueule! »

Les deux frères regardèrent un Sirius visiblement excédé qui venait d'apparaître de sous le bureau.

Ils se sourirent, ça marchait toujours. Puis leurs regards se reportèrent sur Sirius qui déglutit comprenant qu'il venait purement et simplement de se faire avoir. Les deux frères se rapprochèrent de lui et Sirius eut l'impression d'être revenu dans cette réserve où les Lestranges avaient dis leurs intentions envers lui et la porte était une nouvelle fois bloquée, il était maudit.

Greyback cherchait, cherchait et recherchait un délicieux mais si digne noble qui s'était fait la malle il ne savait où. Il soupira, quand il le voulait Lucius Malfoy savait parfaitement se cacher. Et à ce rythme, il trouverait son compagnon que dans mille ans ... un éclat d'une mèche de cheveux d'un blond immaculé au bout du couloir... sauf si ce dernier tenait à ce qu'il le retrouve. Donc ce devait des autres que le noble se cachait, il voulait donc lui parler seul à seul. Fenrir se félicita d'avoir appris à connaître le langage silencieux des Malfoy. Il suivait, parfois perdait puis retrouvait la trace du Lord. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être une allée de vieux cachots. Le lycanthrope ricana en voyant le choix du lieu mais cela ne le gênait en rien. Il chercha un moment puis trouva le blond adossé au fond du dernier cachot de l'allée. Il semblait l'attendre et Fenrir trouva très franchement paradoxal et amusant la position du noble, digne, fier et noble, et le lieu à savoir un vieux cachot délabré mais qui possédait encore ses chaînes. Il s'adossa contre l'entrée et attendit. Le silence s'imposa durant un moment puis Lucius Malfoy le brisa.

-« T'es tu rendu compte de la portée de tes mots?

-Je le sais depuis que je me suis rendu compte de ce que tu étais pour moi.

-Je suis marié et même si je n'approuve pas les choix et les réactions de mon épouse, elle reste ce qu'elle est, ma femme, et je le suis fidèle.

-Mais elle non.

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, des mots, des on-dit, il n'y a pas de preuves et sans preuves, il n'y a rien à dire.

-Il y en a.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends?

-Que ton épouse a approché quelqu'un qui l'a jeté car trop envahissante et un autre qu'il ne fallait pas approcher...entre autres.

-Ce qui veut dire.

-Qu'elle a déjà coucher avec le Maître et d'autres personnes et cela de sources sûres.

-Pardon!

-Oh je t'en prie me dis pas que t'ignorais qu'elle faisait tout pour être proche du Dark Lord.

-...

-Tu l'ignorais vraiment? »

Lucius grimaça fortement.

-« J'avais remarqué son manège mais je ne pensais pas que ça avait été jusque là.

-Et pourtant si.

-Comment as-tu pu le savoir?

-Et bien disons que ta chère et tendre s'est rapidement montrée trop envahissante et pressante, se voyant visiblement déjà à la place de reine des ténèbres, aussi le Maître m'a-t-il demandé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait tout intérêt à rester à sa place, à savoir à tes côtés.

-Même si tu dis cela, un divorce est difficilement envisageable car il risque d'être long et âpre, de plus comme tu l'a fais remarqué elle est revenue à sa place et le Lord souhaite certainement ne plus avoir à faire avec elle.

-Et le fait qu'elle est couchée également avec Pettigrow et d'autres mangemorts de cercles supérieurs pour pouvoir accéder au Lord? »

Fenrir regarda Lucius perdre un peu plus de sa superbe, ce qu'il apprenait n'était pas très agréable à entendre. Ce dernier avait toujours fait en sorte que son épouse est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait et essayait d'éviter qu'elle ne s'ennuie trop, c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il acceptait que plusieurs soirées et réceptions aient lieu au manoir des Malfoy. Le noble inspira profondément puis reprit la conversation:

-« C'était avant. Aujourd'hui,elle se tient tranquille, ce n'était donc qu'un ... « moment d'égarement ».

-Un moment d'égarement à la fin duquel elle a promis l'innocence de ton fils et sa vie au Maître contre son retour dans les draps de ce dernier? »

Cette phrase acheva Lucius qui dû s'asseoir à terre. Fenrir ne mentait pas, il le sentait, ce qu'il disait était vrai et de par sa position privilégiée auprès du Lord, il pouvait rapidement vérifier ses déclarations. Sa femme, son épouse avait offert à son Maître leur fils, sa propre descendance, son sang! Comment pouvait-elle, comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille! Un doute s'insinua en lui, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps un sentiment d'inquiétude le prit.

-« Fenrir...

-Mmmh?

-Est-ce qu'elle ... a-t-elle... » Lucius inspira un grand coup », a-t-elle fait cette promesse à d'autres?

-...

-Répond-moi!

-...

-Fenrir!

-OUI! » Fenrir se tut, inspira profondément à son tour, l'empressement et l'inquiétude clairement perceptible de son compagnon l'avait agité et il avait répondu un peu trop violemment, il reprit, « oui elle fait cette offre à d'autres...

-Tu ne me dis pas tout n'est-ce pas.

-Si le camp du loupiot de Lupin gagne, ta femme ne sera pas inquiétée et gardera même la forutne familiale, contrairement à toi qui sera sûrement exécuté, et en échange de cela, elle s'est engagée à offrir corps et âme Draco au ministre. Il lui appartiendra totalement et le Maître a des papiers qui prouvent cela car il a fait surveiller ta femme et a des copies des courriers envoyés et des souvenirs des conversations espionnées, il sait donc que ta femme trahi notre cause depuis un moment. Si tu veux j'ai des copies sur moi.

-Donnes-les loi!

-Eh oh! Calmes-toi un peu.

-S'il-te-plaît aurais-tu l'amabilité de me donner ces papiers.

-Tiens les voilà », Fenrir les donna et Lucius les lu rapidement, ce qu'il y lu lui fit écarquiller les yeux d'horreur, « je sais, j'ai eu la même réaction en lisant la première fois.

-Oh Morgane! »

Lucius respirait de plus en plus rapidement, l'horreur de la situation le prit au plus profond de lui-même. Il était mal, il allait mal. Il avait épousé un monstre, une putain d'horreur! Ce n'était pas serpentard, c'était juste, juste de la jalousie et un désir de toujours mieux s'en sortir et avec toujours plus d'argent, écoeurant! Fenrir ne bougea pas, il savait qu'il ne devait rien faire, le lord devait se reprendre de lui-même. Il n'avait voulu que les choses soient dites ainsi mais bon, comme ça au moins Lucius était au courant. Au bout d'un certain, Lucius se redressa empli d'une rage froide et destructrice qui passait par tous les pores de sa peau, s'épousseta et appela un elfe de maison qui disparut, revint avec des papiers et ... un gobelin. Le lord discuta dans la langue des gobelins avec le banquier qui parut dans un premier temps choqué puis qui acquiesça l'air grave et prit les copies qu'il accrédita puis lord Malfoy et le gobelin signa les documents puis l'elfe et le gobelin disparurent définitivement. Il y eu une nouveau silence puis Lucius déclara:

-« C'était des papiers de divorces. Je suis désormais divorcé.

-Euh tu pourrais m'expliquer, avant tu me dis que le divorce va être long et difficile et maintenant tu m'annonces comme ça que t'es divorcé, des explications me semblent de rigueur.

-La procédure de divorce aurait été longue et difficile dans le cas où elle m'aurait juste trompé, car d'une certaine manière ça signifie que c'est ma faute, en effet moi son mari suis sensé la combler suffisamment pour qu'elle n'aille pas voir ailleurs.

-Et comme vous êtes tous les deux remis en cause par cet acte, vous devez partager.

-Tu as tout compris mais ici il s'avère que cette chère Narcissa a brisé et trahi l'un des premiers engagements de notre contrat de mariage, le premier en fait, celui de toujours, et ce quoi que cela puisse lui coûter, protéger nos enfants envers et contre tout. Le gobelin que tu as vu est celui chargé de la vérification du respect de ces clauses, il a vu mes preuves et il a agi en conséquence. Narcisssa est redevenue une Black et ne peut prétendre à rien sur les biens des Malfoy.

-Donc tu es désormais célibataire »,énonça dans un grand sourire, que ne vit pas Lucius trop énervé, Fenrir.

- « Oui pourquoi cette quest... »

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le lycanthrope se jeta sur lui saisit les poignets et les attacha avec les chaînes pendant au mur. D'abord interloqué, Lucius bougea pour se libérer mais malgré les années, les fers étaient encore solides et ne relâchèrent leur prisonnier.

- « Fenrir libère-moi! Maintenant!

-Non.

-Non?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu n'es plus marié, tu n'as donc plus aucune raison de me résister. »

Et Fenrir l'embrassa avec passion.

_Je pense sérieusement mettre un lemon dans mon prochain chapitre. J'y réfléchis encore. Des avis pour ce chapitre?_


	15. Chapter 15

_Yo ho hoooooo! Je suis de retour! Je suis désolée, n'étant pas chez moi de mi-juin à fin août je n'ai pas pu publier la suite mais la voilà! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira! _

Chapitre 15: Découvertes sur soi et les autres.

- « J'y vais, j'y vais pas, j'y vais, j'y vais pas ... Aaaaaah! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?! Mes pauvres ingrédients! »

Sévérus tournait en rond dans son laboratoire, se maudissant pour la perte (coûteuse) de ses ingrédients. Mais plus difficile encore, avec ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi, devait-il quand même allait voir le Lord? Dans un sens, ne pas y aller l'arrangerait beaucoup mais en contrepartie s'il ne venait pas, le Lord risquait de fort peu apprécié ... si ce dernier souhaitait encore qu'il vienne bien sûr... _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fichu casse-tête_, Sévérus était presque sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux quand un son pareil à un grave sifflement lui parvint. Tournant la tête à la recherche du bruit, il ne put empêcher un frisson de descendre le long de son dos, _Nagini!_ Nagini était là, calme, sa langue fourchue sortant par moment. Les deux se regardèrent puis le reptile entama un demi-tour, s'arrêta au milieu pour se retourner vers le Maître de Potions puis acheva sa manoeuvre. Sévérus soupira, _bon s'Il m'a envoyé son serpent, ce n'est sûrment pas pour que je reste planter là, haaa, j'aurais préféré qu'il m'oublie en fait_. Le son d'un sifflement colérique le ramena sur terre, Nagini n'avait visiblement pas la patience d'attendre et avait fait demi-tour pour le faire comprendre au potioniste. Vaguement inquiet de se faire mordre, Sévérus s'empressa de la suivre.

Le temps de parcourir le trajet lui parut à la fois court et long. Il n'avait pas pu empêché une certaine nervosité le gagnait. Enfin le serpent s'arrêta devant une porte, se retourna puis passa dans ce qu'il semblait être une ... gouttière magique enfin de son point de vue. La porte s'ouvrit soudain devant lui. _Magie._

- « Ah! Tu es enfin arrivé Sévérus. Entre. »

Sévérus déglutit, inspira puis entra. La porte se referma de la même façon qu'elle s'était ouverte et le son qu'elle fit parut lugubre à Sévérus. Il s'avança et traversa le petit salon d'accueil pour la bibliothèque, lieu où son Maître avait le plus de chance de se trouver. Hypothèse qui se révéla exacte quand il le trouva tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil à lire un ouvrage quelconque. Ce dernier leva les yeux de sa lecture quand il l'entendit.

- « Bien bien, te voilà, enfin. J'ai pensé qu'envoyer Naginin était une bonne idée, au cas où tu te perdrais en chemin. »

Il se moquait de lui c'était certain. Bon en même temps, il aurait presque voulu que cella arrive mais il ne fallait pas trop espéré là-dessus, depuis le temps qu'il parcourait ces couloirs, il avait appris à les connaître. Il soupira puis il s'agenouilla face au Dark Lord.

- « Vous souhaitiez me voir my Lord?

-En effet, de plus, ne joue pas avec moi, tu sais pourquoi tu es là, n'est-ce pas?

-... Oui.

-Mmmmh? »

Sévérus s'empêchait de rougir à la pensée de ce qu'il allait dire, heureusement qu'il était face vers le sol sinon il ne s'en serait jamais remis.

- « ... Pour... pour recevoir ...ma...

-Et bien?

-Pour recevoir ma punition! »

Voldemort se renfonça dans son siège, satisfait. Morgane que ces mots faisaient plaisir à entendre. Avec un sourire, il débuta la « punition ».

- « Vois-tu au départ je me suis dis qu'une bonne vieille punition comme tous mes mangemorts ont l'habitude devraient suffire mais je me suis arrêté sur tes pensées, peux-tu me les rappeler, Sé-vé-rus?

- « _Il joue vraiment avec moi._ Je -je n'en connaît la nature exacte Maître.

-Oooh, vraiment? Laisse moi le plaisir de te rafraîchir la mémoire. Doloris! »

Sévérus se courba un peu plus sous la douleur. Au bout de cinq Doloris, il n'y tint plus et avoua.

- « J'ai eu une pensée à propos du fait que malgré votre âge ... disons ... (_très_) mur, vous étiez très ... agréable à ... voir, physiquement parlant.

-Mmmh je me disais aussi, en clair tu me trouves attirant Sévérus?

-Euh ... je...et bien c'est-à-dire queeee...

-Tu veux ravoir regoûter au Doloris?

-... Oui. »

Le Lord sourit satisfait.

- « Bien dans ce cas, déshabille-toi! »

Sévérus sursauta violemment et releva vivement la tête inquiet face au mystérieux sourire de son maître.

- « Maître?

-Obéit!

Sévérus eut un bref mouvement de recul, choqué. Puis la mort dans l'âme, il obéit. Il se leva face au Lord, puis entama l'effeuillage. Chaussures, chaussettes, cape, robe, chemise, pantalon, tout fut enlevé par des gestes rendu lents au maximum. Malgré lui, le potionniste ne pouvait empêcher une certaine chaleur de circulait. Il s'arrêta au boxer, indécis. Un regard en direction du Lord lui fit que ça aussi devait disparaître de son corps. Légèrement tremblant il s'exécuta. Il était désormais nu devant Voldemort et extrêmement, extrêmement gêné de surcroît!

De son côté, le Lord regardait avec appréciation ce qu'il se trouvait devant ces yeux. Sévérus était réellement bien proportionné ... _absolument partout si besoin était de le rajouter_, pensa-t-il en baissant légèrement ses yeux. Lentement il se leva et il s'approcha de Sévérus. Quand il se jugea assez près, il s'arrêta. Soudain un fait capta son attention et sons sourire n'en fut qu'élargi.

- « Agréable à voir hein? »

Cette fois, il ne put s'en empêcher le rouge lui monta aux joues, _pitié un trou de souris! __N'importe quoi! Que je m'y cache!_. Trahi par son corps, il voulait mourir. Une paire s'appuyant possessivement sur les siennes le choqua un moment, puis sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il tenta d'y répondre. Il ne sut jamais comment ils atteignirent la chambre du plus âgé des deux mais Sévérus fut sûr de l'avoir atteinte quand il fut allonger et que son dos toucha une matière molle et douce. L'ultime pensée cohérente de Sévérus fut que son maître n'était définitivement pas un puceau.

Deux corps en mouvement contre un mur, deux respirations hachées et rapides, une accélération et enfin la délivrance. Le plus fin des deux se cambra brusquement contre la paroi, ses mains entravées par des chaînes du cachot. Essoufflé, il s'appuya contre son désormais compagnon. Cinq fois! Cela faisait cinq fois qu'ils le refaisaient! Lucius était crevé. Tous les muscles de son corps le lançaient, il sentait que les courbatures allaient faire très mal demain. Il tenta de reprendre une respiration plus posée. Un nouveau baiser possessif lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'à l'heure actuelle, certaines mises au point allaient devoir être faites. Il se décida à parler quand il sentit une langue passait et repassait sur sa nouvelle marque au creux de son cou (Fenrir l'avait imposé d'office avant même de commencer).

- « Fenrir?

-Mmmmh?

-Je pense que tu seras d'accord avec le fait que nous sommes dans l'obligation de mettre certaines choses au clair.

-...C'est obligé d'en parler maintenant? » Déclara Fenrir, en rappuyant son corps contre son compagnon.

- « O...ou...oui! »

Fenrir soupira devant le regard soudain déterminé de son amant, il recula donc sans pour autant détacher son amant. Amant qu'il lui envoya un regard furieux de cette inaction, auquel le loup répondit par un sourire moqueur.

- « Bien puisque tu veux parler, parlons.

-Je suppose que cela te gênerait beaucoup de me détacher.

-Oh oui! Beaucoup! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es magnifique, ainsi accroché au mur par des chaînes e nu de surcroît avec mes marques qui parsèment ton corps... et les rougissements te vont très bien. » Acheva avec un grand sourire Greyback.

- « La ferme! »

Lucius bougea un peu pour se redonner un peu de contenance, ses oreilles et sa queue bougeant légèrement au même rythme. Mais non seulement, cela le gênait encore plus du fait de sa position mais en plus le regard qu'était en train de lui lancer Fenrir ne l'aidait en rien. Le rougissement s'approfondit et Lucius abandonna pour une fois. Il se cambra contre le corps de son compagnon lui faisant bien comprendre son envie et s'il survivait à la décharge de plaisir, ils discuteraient, enfin, des nouvelles mesures à prendre. Fenrir le regarda faire avec un petit sourire moqueur, oh oui, son compagnon était parfait. Ce dernier le regarda avec hargne.

- « T'as intérêt à me détacher après, c'est clair!

-Aucun problème. »

Fenrir ricana puis les corps partirent pour un sixième round.

_Je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui mais prochainement, la suite tombera avec l'un des couples phares de l'histoire: Harry et Igor! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Je suis de retour,_

_Pour(ne pas) vous jouez un mauvais tour,_

_Afin de préserver mon histoire de la dévastation,_

_Afin de rallier tous les reviewers à ma fiction,_

_Afin d'écraser l'inspiration et la rivalité,_

_Afin d'étendre mon pouvoir jusqu'à votre pensée,_

_Elfy!_

_Liane!_

_La Team plus rapide que la lumière,_

_Revenez tous ou ce sera la guerre!_

_Miaous, oui, la guerre!_

_... Bon d'accord je me suis peut-être laissé emportée (inutile de dire d'où provient cet hymne très connu...) mais bon ... Salut à tous! Oui je sais ça fait un petit moment ... Septembre, ... d'accord un sacré moment même mais me revoilà avec la suite en plus! Comme promis un petit zoom sur Igor et Harry! Des infos sur le mystérieux observateur de Luna, discussion des époux Lestrange!_

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 16: Discussions, constations et complots.

Sévérus flottait, il ne ressentait plus rien, ne voyait plus, ne sentait plus, n'entendait plus, il était dans son cocon douillet dans un état de béatitude totale! Il était bien, très bien même et ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie, il était hors de question qu'on le gêne! Il aurait fallu que tous les centaures de la Forêt Interdite lui foncent dessus pour qu'il réagissent un tant soit peu. Pourtant ce fut un léger souffle, presque une caresse qui le fit grogner. Un léger ricanement. Une main baladeuse qui revient à la charge. Nouveau grognement. Il ne veut pas sortir de son presque coma. Pas maintenant. Mais la main ne partit pas et persista. Bientôt des lèvres la remplacèrent. Bon gré, mal gré, le Maître des Potions refit surface. Ses oreilles s'agitant ainsi que sa queue à mesure qu'il reprenait pied dans la réalité. Morgane! La nuit qu'il venait de passer était juste ... il ne trouvait les mots pour décrire cette situation mais qu'est-ce que ça avait été bon! Bon assez douloureux aussi, on parlait du Lord Noir quand même mais Wouah! Des nuits comme celle-là c'était quand son maître! À cette réflexion, il se mit à penser à un fait très simple, le Lord avait de la pratique, cela s'était sentit, par conséquent il n'était pas puceau! _Mais alors pourquoi une telle réaction dans mon labo? ... Mes potions, snif!_

-« Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais autorisé quiconque à m'embrasser », expliqua calmement le Lord qui, réveillé depuis longtemps, suivait avec le déroulement des pensées de son désormais amant et compagnon avec un certain amusement. Celui-ci se raidit légèrement mais stoppa son action sous l'action très calmante de la main de son maître.

-« Maître? _Merde, qu'est-ce qui me prend, j'ai rien à lui dire, je veux échapper à sa main!_

-Oui Sévérus?

-... Bien dormi? »

... Silence. Gros blanc... Sévérus écarquilla les yeux devant sa propre audace, il n'avait quand pas dis ce qu'il pense avoir dis, le léger écarquillement des yeux de son maître lui fit dire que si. _Oh Merlin! Comment ais-je pu dire quelque chose d'aussi, d'aussi, d'aussiiiiiiii ... gryffondorien! Je suis le Directeur de la Maison des Serpentards, nom d'un Scrout à pétard, je sais quand même dire des choses intelligentes et pas de telles niaiseries! Mille baguettes tordues! Comment ais-je pu ainsi me laisser aller!_ Tandis que Sévérus ne cessait de s'incriminait mentalement, Tom s'était figé, à vrai dire c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps voir la première fois tout court que quelqu'un prenait le temps de se souciait d'un tel détail que de savoir s'il avait bien dormi. Peu décidé néanmoins à faire dans le sentimentalisme, il répondit:

-« Je répondrai oui si les trois quart de la nuit que nous venons de passer n'avez pas servi à te prouver que non je n'étais pas puceau et pleinement en possession de mes moyens.

-« _Encore grillé! Note à moi-même, penser à revoir les barrières mentales en cas de détente! »_, Sévérus rougissant sous le sous-entendu lui répondit, « Je ne peux que vous donnez raison mon Lord.

-D'ailleurs tant que je pense mon cher...

-Oui maître?

-Il n'est que 5h du matin, je suppose que personne n'est encore levé n'est-ce pas?

-Oui maître.

-Bien. »

Et Sévérus, qui s'apprêtait à demander la raison de cette question, fut dans l'incapacité physique et psychique de le faire quand le Lord s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde en lui tout en caressant la base de son appendice dorsal, zone que Tom avait découvert être très érogène pour son mangemort et le grognement lupin de ce dernier lui donna raison. Le Dark Lord sourit, il avait de nouvelles idées...

Harry s'éveilla puis bailla tout en essayant de se rappeler du lieu où il était et qui n'était définitivement pas son dortoir quand il se souvint, il se dirigeait vers le dit-dortoir quand il avait, peut-être pas vraiment par hasard, Igor en chemin. Le directeur de Dumstrang l'avait regardé et son attitude l'avait incité à le suivre, ce qu'Harry avait fait. Il s'était retrouvé dans la chambre allouée au mangemort, bien serré au creux des bras de ce dernier. Les queues s'étaient enroulées l'une dans l'autre, et ils étaient restaient ainsi tranquillement, sans bouger, calmes. Puis ils avaient un peu bouger, ils étaient allés dans la chambre où tous les habits avaient été ôtés puis s'étaient allongés. Ils savaient qu'ils ne feraient cela n'irait pas plus loin ce soir mais rien ne les empêchaient de se caresser et d'en profiter un peu. C'est comme qu'ils s'endormirent, Harry le premier, laissant un Igor pensif et tout de même inquiet. _Nous avons gardé ces sentiments que nous ressentions sous notre forme animagus mais maintenant que nous somme redevenus humains que va-t-il nous arriver? Bien que cela me coûte énormément, je ne peux quitter mon poste de Directeur, il est vrai qu'avec les portoloins et les transplanages, le problème se règle vite mais si ce n'était que ça! Harry est l'espoir du peuple anglais, un atout politique majeur pour tous ces crétins de politiciens, et même si Dumbledore tente de le protéger au maximum, le ministre finira par le savoir et cela risque de devenir très dur pour mon chaton, Oh Baba Yaga! Que puis-je faire? Que dois-je faire? Tout me paraît si dur d'un coup. Harry est fragile, je ne sais pas s'il tiendra. Que dois-je faire? Que vais-je faire?_ Sur ces pensées inquiètes, Karkaroff s'endormit. Personne ne savait de quoi demain était fait (enfin sauf les centaures, les devins, les prophètes, les voyants et autres âtres voyant l'avenir) et ce n'était pas lui qui se mettrait à prophétisait!

Où était-elle? Où était-elle bon sang?! Après que tout le monde se soit retransformé, elle avait disparu. _Par Merlin! Luna, ma belle Luna, où es-tu ma belle ange?_ Sa marche rapide et inquiète le mena jusqu'au terrain de quidditch où il pu admirer le plus beaux spectacles de sa vie. Elle était, belle et gracieuse, volant au gré des courants aériens et de ses envies, insaisissable de tous _et pour tous_ pensa-t-il amèrement. Depuis combien il l'aimait, il ne saurait le dire avec exactitude mais les faits étaient là, son coeur battait pour elle, juste pour elle, rien que pour elle. Mais elle, perdu dans ses songes et au-delà de toute compréhension, n'avait jamais fait attention à lui. En réponse à ses pensées, ses oreilles et sa queue se baissèrent piteusement. Tentant de se reprendre, il décida de retourner auprès des autres, ainsi il aurait une raison de cacher son mal mais auparavant il voulait la voir, l'admirer encore une fois, juste une fois. Il releva sa tête qu'il avait baissé... _Où est-elle?_ Pensa-t-il avec affolement, _elle était là il y a encore une minute_. Elle avait disparu de son champ de vision. L'inquiétude le prit aux tripes. Et si elle avait loupé un virage, une voltige et était tombé! Peut-être même était-elle blessé gravement! _Oh non, non, non! Où es-tu ma douce?_ Il sortit à découvert bien décidé à aider sa belle ange mais ne la trouva point, il commençait à envisager l'exploration de la Forêt Interdite quand une voix dans son dos coupa court à toutes ses pensées:

-« Dis, les ronflax cornu me disent que tu ne cesse de m'observer tristement et aujourd'hui plus encore, aurais-je une réponse si je te demande pourquoi? »

Figé, il se retourna, désormais devant lui se tenait sa belle Luna, les ailes sagement dans son dos, qui l'observait de ses yeux rêveurs d'un air calme, un doux sourire au lèvre. Il déglutit, _lance-toi allez, ce sera peut-être ton unique chance! Sois un peu Gryffondor pour une fois et saisis là_, il inspira et se lança:

-« Luna, je ... je dois te dire que ...

-Oui?

-Je je ...

-...

-_J'y arrive pas allez! Même si c'est dur pense courage Gryffondor! »_, une inspiration, « JE T'AIME », essoufflé il sourit fier, avant de profondément rougir pour avoir crié ses sentiments au lieu de juste les dire.

Un léger rire retourna son intention sur Luna qui le regardait avec tendresse. Alors qu'il allait demander une réponse, elle s'avança et posa un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres avant de faire demi-tour. Il resta un moment immobile, interdit, puis un immense sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres et il courut la rejoindre. Ensemble, ils rentrèrent dans Poudlard en se tenant la main.

Ils étaient assis, immobiles, dans la chambre qui leur avait été offerte. Ils devaient parler, ils le savaient, mais qui commenceraient? Une inspiration. L'un des deux se lança:

-« Ma douce Bella.

-Oui mon cher époux? »

À ses mots, Rodolphus sourit tristement, il était fait connu que leur nuit de noce n'avait jamais eu lieu mais cela ne les avait pas empêché d'être proche l'un de l'autre, ils s'entendaient suffisamment bien pour avoir confiance en l'autre et se reposer sur lui durant un combat.

-« Et bien? Te voilà reparti dans tes pensées.

-Oh! Excuse-moi, je repensais à tout ce que nous avons déjà traversé.

-Il est vrai que beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis notre mariage.

-Il est vrai oui mais le temps n'a pas ébranlé la confiance et l'amitié que je te porte.

-Merci Rod' tu sais que cela me touche.

-Oui.

-De quoi souhaitais-tu me parler Mr. le puma?

-... Tu savais que tu était très mignonne avec tes longues oreilles duveteuses?

-RODOLPHUS! », Bellatrix était rouge de gêne et de légère colère, bon elle l'avait un peu cherché mais pouvait-il oublier ce fâcheux détail! Le plus gênant était cette petite boule de poil au creux de ses reins mais elle se reprit, « de quoi veux-tu vraiment me parler? Sans tourner autour du pot je te prierai. »

Rodolphus Lestrange sourit, sa femme le connaissait bien, bon, ce n'était plus le moment de tergiverser même s'il allait déclencher les flammes de l'enfer avec son annonce mais déterminé il commença:

-« Il se peut que Rab' et moi, on soit parvenu à se mettre « d'accord » sur une personne et que celle-ci accepterait de nous avoir tous les deux. »

Bellatrix écarquilla les yeux, si c'était vrai, alors Rodolphus et son frère avait trouvé la perle rare! Si leur mariage n'avait pas aussi bien fonctionné, ce n'était pas qu'à cause d'elle comme on pourrait le penser mais aussi du fait de son époux et de son beau-frère. Ils étaient quasiment indissociables dans tout ce qu'ils faisaient, et l'amour en faisait parti et même si elle parvenait, parfois, à s'entendre avec Rabastan, ce n'était pas tout le temps, dans tous les cas, la situation aurait été trop étrange, même pour elle! Les deux frères l'avaient compris avec tristesse mais n'avaient pas perdu espoir de trouver quelqu'un pour les accepter tous les deux avec la promesse de Bellatrix de libérer sans concession Rodolphus de leur union même elle savait qu'elle ferait toujours partie de la famille Lestrange, ne serait-ce que pour lui offrir toit et protection. Avec un sourire, elle demanda:

-« Je suis heureuse pour toi.

-Je te remercie, tu sais à quel point ton avis peut compter pour moi.

-Merci.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Qui est l'heureuse élue?

-Ermh, et bien tu vois...

-Ouuuiiiiiiii...

-... C'est un homme.

-... Oh, bon, d'accord, c'est déstabilisant, je l'admets mais pourquoi pas, je ne demanderai pas qui sera en-dessous.

-Effectivement pas la peine », à ces mots, Rodolphus affichait un sourire clairement pervers

-« Mais encore?

-Que te faut-il de plus que mon bonheur? » À ces mots gênés, Bellatrix fronça les sourcils et commença à sentir que la suite serait moins chouette.

-« Et bien peut-être le nom de ce bonheur?

-... T'es sûre?

-Oui.

-Parce que après tu sais, il va peut-être pas forcément accepter.

-Vu comment tu as réagi, vous allez tout faire pour qu'il accepte, alors dis-moi son nom!

-...

-...

-...

-Roooooooood' », Rodolphus ne le sentit pas du tout son épouse s'énervait, « son nom!

-... », murmura l'époux très gêné.

-« Quoi j'ai pas entendu.

-...

-Parle plus fort!

-Sirius.

-RODOLPHUS PAR TOUTES LES FLAMMES INFERNALES DES ENFERS D'HADES PARLE!

-SIRIUS! C'est ton cousin Sirius!

Un moment de silence puis l'enfer se déclencha dans l'appartement des Lestrange.


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour! Je viens de lire le chapitre 16 que j'ai posté hier et j'ai un peu halluciné sur le nombre de changements qui se sont produits sur le format du texte ... c'est assez embêtant en fait ... Bref, j'espère que cette suite vous a satisfait? _

_Mais continuons, la révélation de l'amour secret de Luna (**attention risque de choc traumatique en découvrant la dite-personne auquelle, je suis personne n'a pensé**), les frères Crivey espionnent à leurs risques et périls, Narcissa (qui ne va pas être tendre, je vous préviens) déchante et apparition d'un personnage pas encore mis en avant!_

_Au fait, quelqu'un serait-il ou connaîtrait-il une personne qui posséderait un bon coup de crayon? Parce que si cela intéresse quelqu'un, j'aimerais bien lui proposer de dessiner quelques scènes de l'histoire... Voilà à bon entendeur!_

_Et maintenant la suite, oui je sais c'est rapide mais j'ai plus de temps libre actuellement alors j'en profite! Contente Mlle G. Prince? Lol, j'avoue que cette année a été très difficile, peu de temps libre et beaucoup de cours alors il est vrai que ma fic est un peu passé à la trappe! Mais je compte bien me reprendre car, hélàs, je serais à nouveau absente durant les mois de Juillet et Août, sorry!_

_Bref, bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 17: Vrai complot et découverte.

Il ne cessait de rougir. Devait-il croire à sa chance? N'était-il pas en train de rêver? Il espérait que non, cela lui ferait beaucoup trop mal de se réveiller maintenant pour s'apercevoir que ce doux moment n'était qu'une illusion de son esprit fatigué. Une pression sur sa main le sortit de ses pensées, il regarda se douce lui sourire tendrement.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à douter, ce n'est pas un rêve, tout est bien réel.

-... Tu peux lire dans les pensées? »

Rire.

-« Bien sur que non mais cela se voyait sur ton visage comme Hagrid dans la foule. »

Il rougit profondément à ses mots. Il allait parler à nouveau quand un petit baiser sur son nez le stoppa net.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons tout le temps qu'il faut pour mieux nous connaître, ça te dirait d'aller s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs de l'une des cours intérieures du château? Les Félérary m'en ont montré une où peu voir personne ne passe.

-Ce serait avec plaisir Luna, je te suis! ... Mais Luna?

-Oui?

-C'est quoi une Félérary?

-Les Félérary sont comme des petites fées possédant des ailes de papillon avec de grandes oreilles pointues et une longue queue en pointe, elles adorent se balader dans les vieux châteaux dont elles finissent par en connaître les moindres recoins ... je les rencontrai pour la première fois alors que je ... et à ce moment un ronflax est arrivé ... ce fut très amusant de les voir ainsi bataillé contre l'araignée ... et tu vois elles m'ont indiqué plein de lieux intéressants ... »

Alors que Luna continuait d'expliquer et de raconter, elle nota l'air extrêmement attentif de son désormais amour et cela la ravit, rare était les gens qui la croyaient ou qui se donnaient même la peine de l'écouter sans la prendre pour une folle et le voit aussi concentré sur ses mots fit battre la chamade à son coeur qui se gonfla un peu plus de tendres sentiments pour lui! Elle était heureuse, oh oui très heureuse! En la personne improbable de Grégory Goyle, elle venait de découvrir un public attentif et amoureux, que pouvait-elle bien demander de plus?

^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^^0^/^0^/^0^^0^/^0^/^0^^0^/^0^/^0^

Denis et Colin se mouvaient gracieusement entre les ombres, avoir des facultés félines étaient un sacré avantage au vu de leur situation actuelle, leurs oreilles percevaient distinctement des paroles prononcées à l'autre bout d'un couloir et leurs yeux leur permettaient d'observer distinctement la scène qui se déroulait justement à l'autre bout du dit-couloir, en d'autre terme, la conspiration formée de Ginny et Cho qui discutaient avec animation. Et ce qu'ils entendirent les inquiétèrent fortement.

-« Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose Cho?

-Malheureusement non, tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile n'est pas réalisable à notre niveau.

-Mais il faut continuer à chercher, on finira bien par trouver le moyen de libérer Harry du joug de ce maléfique sortilège qui l'asservit à cet odieux mangemort!

-Oui je suis bien d'accord, ah! Si seulement Harry pouvait ressentir la force de notre amour! » À ses mots, Ginny devint brutalement silencieuse, réalisant quelque chose qui lui donna un sourire calculateur, les deux frères sentirent qu'ils allaient encore moins aimé la suite.

-.« .. Cho...

-Oui?

-Tu sais que tu peux être génial parfois.

-Ah euh bah merci! Mais tu pourrais m'expliquer?

-Et bien tous les sortilèges de désensorcellement d'une malédiction de magie noire nous sont inaccessible on est bien d'accord?

-Euh bah oui, et?

-Et bien pour être libéré, Harry a juste à ressentir de l'amour pour quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce pas?

-Et bien oui mais c'est justement ça le problème, comment qu'il aim... Oooooooh, je viens de comprendre, un filtre d'amour!

-Et oui ma chère, après Harry n'a rien d'autre à faire que de nous aimer et quoi de mieux qu'un filtre d'amour!

-Oui, oui, oui! En plus, ça s'est réalisable, les ingrédients et les recettes sont plus faciles d'accès. Mais laquelle choisir? » Le sourire de Ginny s'agrandit encore plus à ses mots, elle connaissait déjà celle qu'elles allaient réaliser.

-« Nous allons faire l'_Amore fatalis_! » Cho grimaça un peu.

-« Tu sais que c'est l'une des plus compliqué à réaliser? Et quand plus, elle rend dangereusement fou amoureux quiconque la boit?

-Que demander de plus?

-... C'est vrai Harry nous aimera et fera tout ce qu'on voudra!

-Oui, alors je te propose de se retrouver ce soir à 20h30 avec la recette et les ingrédients à la serre n°14, c'est la plus éloignée et donc la plus tranquille.

-C'est d'accord, compte sur moi! Oh! J'imagine déjà les robes, les soirées, les bijoux! »

Et pendant que l'imagination de Cho se mettait en marche, elle ne vit pas le regard purement mauvais que Ginny posa sur elle, _rêve toujours ma belle, Harry sera à moi! Rien qu'à moi! Personne ne m'empêchera d'être aux côtés! Ni toi, ni ces petits fouineurs!_ Sur cette pensée, Ginny dut se retenir de ricaner, elle aussi possédait des sens de félin et un miroir était bien pratique surtout quand il était bien placé. À l'autre bout du couloir par exemple, lui montrant sagement deux frères qui auraient mieux fait de s'occuper de leur affaire, car après la serre n°14 était la plus éloignée, une fois dedans, personne ne pouvait vous entendre!

^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^^0^/^0^/^0^^0^/^0^/^0^^0^/^0^/^0^

Narcissa fulminait. Elle avait dû faire raccommoder sa robe pour qu'elle soit adaptée à sa, hélàs, nouvelle et détestable apparence! Ce cher Sévérus ferait mieux de se dépêcher de vite trouver la solution à ces problèmes au lieu de jouer la petite catin auprès de leur Maître. Et dire qu'elle avait été son amante! Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça?! Elle, une Lady, une Malfoy, une magnifique jeune femme! Non au lieu de ça, il l'a rejeté, et maintenant, un laideron tel que le parrain de Draco réchauffait les draps du Maître! Si elle devait un tant soit peu honnête avec elle-même, elle n'avait aucun mal à avouer qu'à part le visage et encore, le corps de l'homme était bien proportionné, ça devait être pour ça que le Maître l'avait choisit pour devenir sa salope personnelle!

Perdu dans ses réflexions, elle arriva aux appartements de son époux. Cela aussi elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été installée dans les mêmes appartements que son mari?

Non pas que cela la dérange, c'était plus simple pour être en « charmante » compagnie avec quelques mangemorts triés sur le volet mais quand même! Les elfes de maison de Poudlard étaient vraiment stupides! Une telle erreur de leur part allait faire jaser des gens tels que cette saleté de harpie tellement gourde qu'était Lady Parkinson! Pourvu qu'elle parvienne à faire réparer cette malencontreuse erreur avant que la mère de la fiancée de son fils ne le sache. _Ah tiens, c'est vrai tant que j'y pense. J'ai promis à ce cher Mr. le Ministre de lui offrir une première nuit avec Draco comme gage de bonne volonté, mmmmmh, il est vrai qu'au vu de la situation actuelle, cela risque d'être problématique, quoique ... de tels appendices devraient lui plaire, ça fait très ... folklorique, il faut l'admettre, je suis sûre qu'il appréciera!_ Sur ces agréables pensées, la Lady entra sans frapper (bien évidemment pourquoi le faire, c'était les appartements de Lucius), personne dans la salon, ce qui était plutôt rare en soi, à cette heure de l'après-midi Lord Malfoy devait être debout, _peut-être s'est-il absenté._ Elle allait s'en retourner, peu déterminée à l'attendre quand de légers bruits provenant de la chambre l'intriguèrent, décidé à voir son époux puisqu'il semblait être là, elle s'approcha et regarda par le trou de serrure. Ce qu'elle vit la choqua d'abord, la rendit colérique ensuite. Son propre mari! Son époux! Lucius était actuellement en train de se faire joyeusement prendre en levrette par le loup-garou Greyback! Et le Lord appréciait énormément le traitement au vu des sons, couinements et grognement qu'il poussait. C'était choquant de voir l'impassible et froid Lucius Malfoy consentant et totalement soumis à un être inférieur et répugnant qu'était la bête Greyback! Puis un sourire machiavélique lui barra le visage, avec de telles informations, Lucius ne pourrait rien faire! Lié comme il l'était au loup-garou, le ministre pourra presque légalement posséder Draco et Lucius ne pourrait rien faire! Oh! C'était parfait! Juste parfait! Ricanant légèrement, elle quitta les lieux, de multiples plans et propositions s'enchaînant dans sa tête. Au passage, elle se chercha un mangemort suffisamment intéressant physiquement pour la satisfaire, parce que mine de rien le spectacle l'avait largement émoustillé et elle devait calmer le feu qui s'était allumer entre ses cuisses.

^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^^0^/^0^/^0^^0^/^0^/^0^^0^/^0^/^0^

Bellatrix regardait son mari, soi-dit en passant courageusement planqué derrière son fauteuil attendant que la tempête passe, avec fureur. Son cousin! Lui et son frère voulaient foutre son propre cousin dans leur lit? Non mais c'était quoi cette histoire? C'était une blague! Bon peut-être pas au vu de la détermination dans le regard de son bientôt-plus époux et de sa réticence à lui donner un nom mais Sirius quoi! Déjà qu'elle était sensée l'avoir tué! ... Ce qui lui avait fait un bien fou d'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle y repensait. Un peu fatiguée après avoir entièrement dévasté l'appartement, elle s'assit avec un semblant de calme sur son fauteuil, seul survivant de l'Apocalypse signé Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle réfléchit, grogna, se perdit dans les méandres de ses pensées empreintes d'une légère folie, bougea, se fit plusieurs réflexions, arriva à plusieurs conclusions puis soupira profondément, vaincue.

-« Rodolphus?

-Oui ma toute belle? » Bellatrix sourit, Rod' ne disait ces mots-là que s'il était vraiment inquiet.

-« Cela prendra du temps mais peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverais à rester dans la même pièce que lui sans vouloir le tuer.

-Merci, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

-Je sais mais ne me demande pas plus.

-Je ne comptais pas le faire. »

Enfin un silence à nouveau calme et apaisé domina la pièce, les deux époux remirent un semblant d'ordre dans la pièce puis se rassirent dans leur fauteuil, profitant avec sérénité de ce calme qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir que très rarement.

-« Rod'?

-Oui?

-Tu peux me jurer quelque chose?

-Dans la mesure du possible et du réalisable, oui.

-...

-Je rigolais, que veux-tu que je te promette?

-Sirius...

-Oui?

-... Ne le laissez jamais dominer!

-(rire) Je te le promets et le jure, il n'y a aucun risque que Rab' ou moi le laissions dominer les choses au lit! » Une lueur purement perverse brilla dans ses yeux en même temps qu'il parlait, Bellatrix ricana doucement et le remercia.

Le silence reprit définitivement ses droits sur les lieux. Ailleurs Sirius éternua brusquement, _bizarre je suis pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir pris froid_, pensa-t-il en se frottant le nez, peu décidé à s'interroger davantage, il continua sa conversation avec Rémus et son filleul qui était venu le voir accompagné de son, bah, compagnon. Il lui faudrait un moment avant d'accepter pleinement la présence du mangemort mais pour Harry, il ferait, le chiot était clairement heureux et s'épanouissait aux côtés d'Igor, ce qui lui était hautement profitable. Lui, Rémus et Igor avaient conclu comme une trêve tacite pour leur petit bonheur commun qui continuait de parler avec animation inconscient de l'amour brillant dans les yeux de ceux qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde, sa famille. Cette petite famille qu'on pourrait croire bizarre mais qui était la sienne désormais.

^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^^0^/^0^/^0^^0^/^0^/^0^^0^/^0^/^0^

Nicolas Daniel Théodore Nott, assis dans un confortable fauteuil de ses appartements, réfléchissait. _Tiens tu sais réfléchir maintenant_, ricana une voix dans sa tête, voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la voix légère de sa défunte épouse, feu Lady Nott, Maria. Théo avait beaucoup pris de sa mère, notamment sa beauté. Maria Nott, née De Richebourg, venait d'une très noble famille de sang-pur française. Ils s'étaient rencontré lors d'un bal donné par des familles nobles et comme les Nott était en voyage en France à ce moment-là, on les avait invité et ils étaient venus. L'un comme l'autre avaient tenté de fuir le bal étouffant d'hypocrisie et de faux-semblant. Lui s'était retrouvé dans les jardins et elle assise devant un piano. Comme la joueuse talentueuse qu'elle était, elle avait commencer à jouer. Lui avait été attiré par cette musique inaudible depuis la salle de bal mais parfaitement perceptible depuis les jardins où il était. Il s'avança dans la noble et riche demeure, chercha, avança toujours plus loin de la salle où tout le monde se trouvait, et finit par la trouver, achevant de jouer une musique belle et douce de son invention. Le jeune Nott n'avait pu qu'applaudir à la prestation et la jeune De Richebourg s'était brusquement levée, gênée d'avoir été entendue. Mais Nicolas s'était contenté de la féliciter, puis s'était courbé gracieusement l'invité à danser. Maria avait rougi puis avait accepté la main tendue. Alors il avait ensorcelé les instruments présents dans la salle et rapidement l'« _Amazing Grace _» avait empli la salle. Cet air était par la suite devenu leur morceau préféré, ils avaient dansé pour la première fois ensemble sur cet air, Nicolas l'avait demandé en mariage avec cette musique en fond, ils avaient ouvert le bal de cérémonie du mariage sur cette mélopée et Maria s'était éteinte avec cette musique résonnant dans leur chambre. Elle en était à 6 mois presque 7 de grossesse quand une attaque surprise chez eux l'avait blessé, déclenchant le travail. Maria Nott avait mis tous ses efforts à tout faire pour que son enfant naisse en vie. Théodore Nicolas Nott était né, prématuré fragile, il avait surpassé tous les pronostics qui le disaient mort en faisant preuve d'une rare volonté de vivre, Maria par contre s'était éteinte, calme, sereine et heureuse, entourée de son enfant nouveau-né et de son époux. Nicolas avait toujours considéré que sa tendre épouse avait offert sa vie pour vive cet enfant qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à avoir. Théodore était leur trésor, la preuve de cet amour qui les avait uni. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de pourchasser, torturer et tuer les agresseurs de son épouse défunte. Le fait qu'il s'agisse d'aurors l'avait un peu choqué mais il avait vite que pour le ministère qu'à la guerre comme à la guerre, tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner. La réalisation avait été dure, surtout que Maria était plutôt neutre dans cette guerre, n'étant pas d'origine anglaise, la situation la touchait peu, et elle n'avait pas souhaité s'investir dedans. Lui et son Maître l'avaient bien compris et ne lui en avaient pas voulu. Lord Voldemort appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme toujours de bons conseils, s'il fallait une preuve de « l'amitié » entre les deux personnes, le Maître avait accepté d'être le parrain de Théo mais il avait disparu peu de mois après le soir d'Halloween et depuis son retour, il semblait avoir oublié l'existence de son unique filleul.

Nicolas ricana doucement, _je me suis perdu dans mes pensées je crois bien, ah Maria, que le temps pense, Théodore est grand maintenant, de plus en plus de familles me proposent le mariage, ... à moi aussi d'ailleurs_, il soupira et passa sa main sur son médaillon au creux duquel se trouvait le portrait de Maria,_ c'est dans ces moments-là que j'aimerais que tu sois là Maria, tu les aurais tous envoyé baladé, nous aurions été tranquilles pour encore quelques temps_. Lord Nott se reperdit à nouveau avec nostalgie dans ses souvenirs d'autrefois, rêvant d'un présent qui n'aurait jamais lieu. Des bruits, des rires et des cris le sortirent de ses songes. Curieux, il observa la raison de ce bruit de fond qui lui parvenait depuis la fenêtre ouverte. Il s'avança et regarda. Étant seul, il s'autorisa un sourire, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, son parrain, son compagnon et son presque-parrain jouaient tous sous leur forme animagus exception fait de Rémus qui se contentait de surveiller en souriant le trio. Nott laissa son regard errer sur les formes que les vêtements miteux du loup-garou laissait apparaître, Rémus était fin, voir un peu maigre, il semblait fragile alors qu'il abritait une force monstrueuse, _le danger dans un écrin de douceur_, pensa-t-il furtivement, _comme Maria autrefois_. Il se figea à cette pensée, non mais à quoi il pensait? On parlait d'un lycanthrope là! Et non pas de Maria. Un peu confus et énervé, il retourna s'asseoir alors que le petit groupe, inconscient d'avoir été observé, rentrait au château. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil pensif, prit un livre et commença la lecture. S'il s'était retourné, il aurait pu voir, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une belle jeune femme aux cheveux blonds un peu vénitiens et aux beaux yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été. Maria soupira de découragement, c'est pas comme que son Nico allait trouver chaussure à son pieds. Elle inspira pour se donner du courage, c'était la mission qu'elle s'était confiée, refaire connaître l'amour à son époux qui ne méritait de finir seul mais aussi de faire le bonheur de son fils unique qui n'avait cessé de s'embellir avec le temps, _tant que j'y pense, le fils est plus doué que le père pour se trouver quelqu'un_, elle rigola, le choix en amour de Théo l'avait un peu choqué mais après tout _pourquoi!_ Elle avait hâte de voir la suite, ne serait-ce que pour voir son fils et son ami, amant? (elle ne savait pas trop mais penchait pour la deuxième option) se faire avoir par plus malin qu'eux. Le plus gros problème restait donc son ancien époux qui refusait de voir le bonheur où il était! _Un lycanthrope, tu parles d'une excuse! Mon cher Nicolas, je sais que tu es borné, mais foi des De Richebourg, tu vas voir autre chose que le loup pour voir l'homme qui se cache derrière!_ Sur ces dernières pensées, elle disparu, elle avait un plan à monter et les fantômes du château ne serait pas de trop.

^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^/^0^^0^/^0^/^0^^0^/^0^/^0^^0^/^0^/^0^

20h sonnait à la grande horloge de l'école de sorcellerie. Les frères Crivey approchèrent silencieusement de la serre n°14, aucun bruit ne perçait à l'intérieur. Ils étaient arrivés en avance pour pouvoir trouvé une cachette qui leur permettrait de filmer le complot des deux filles. Pour ce faire, ils avaient été cherché la caméra qu'ils avaient ramené de chez eux, ils l'avaient déjà testé et savaient qu'elle marchait parfaitement. Ils entrèrent dans la serre qui était calme, trop calme pour leurs sens surdéveloppés de félins, leurs instincts s'agitèrent vivement mais il était trop tard le piège se referma sur eux. Tout ce que Colin put voir, ce fut le sourire sadique de Ginny qui s'avança vers eux avant de se laisser emporter par l'inconscience.

_Voili, voilou! Chapitre 17 fini. Alors? Pas trop choqué par le couple Luna/Grégory? J'espère que vous aimez, la suite, je l'espère, très prochainement._


End file.
